Decision- A Rescue Mission
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: Requested by: Solidground (Guest) Fav Ninja. When Lord Garmadon need a pro assistant, not the snakes, but using the ninja as his slave. Using his Mega Weapon to darken his heart to fight his brothers. It is up to the Ninjas to save their brother from the clutch of Lord Garmadon. How can they solve the heart of the problem? LOTS OF HUMOR, Action, Drama also! Do not OWN Ninjago!
1. Idea

**AN- New story! It's small and simple! Just like VooDoo Ninja. But every story is different.**

**Solidground- I know you're going to say "I didn't send any request." But In the review in "2 Worlds, One Hero" You did. You _did_ said that you wanted to see if Cole get rescue by the clutch of Lord Garamdon. So you're looking at it right now! This story is just for you! Yeah, I'm a nice person. But I did say I'm accepting request.**

**Enjoy! And enjoy reading this story to everyone! Humor that you didn't even heard around! All I made up!**

* * *

In The Lost City of Ouroborous, in the snake arena and the throne, Lord Garmadon lean his body on the Great Devourer snake statue thinking about a new plan to destroy the Ninjas. Every wish he made from the Mega Weapon always a failure since the Ninjas kept interfering his nasty plan. He wished for making equal for themselves, sabotage Ninjaball run, and even demolishing someone's dojo! A group of snakes and the generals are infront of the throne awaiting for answers from Lord Garmadon.

It was 3 P.M at noon. The sun shows itself and lighten up the beautiful day. Lord Garmadon been thinking a plan to ambush the Ninjas and take his son back home. The snakes exchanges confused look on another. Then Skales speak.

"Lord Garmadon, what are you up to thisss time?" Said Skales.

When the general speak, Lord Garmadon stop his thought and glanced directly at Skales "I'm thinking..."

Skales sigh. His wish is a failure as always. He said "I hope thisss plan will be sssuccessssful, Lord Garmadon! Your wish was alwaysss a fail since the Ninjasss clean up your messss!"

Lord Garmadon slammed the Mega Weapon butt onto the floor in rage. "Shut up, Skales! The Ninjas been trained to avoid your skills! You need to get some exercise!" He said coldly.

The snakes became quiet and Skales rolled his eyes. Skales knew not to mock Lord Garmadon since his comrades follow him since he had power. He slither close infront of the snakes and bow.

"Highnesss, I know the Ninjasss are able to avoid. But if asssking a better slavesss, why not get one of the Ninja to join our side?" Skales confessed his idea. Though, he can't take it being a follower for Lord Garmadon.

That capture Lord Garmadom attention. He look back to Skales and the snakes. He beamed to the snakes and said in a pleasing tone "Continue,"

Skales continued "How bout we ambush one of the Ninja and you can use your ultimate weapon to change his heart and mind?"

Lord Garmadon brighten his eyes. A nice idea indeed. He use a foul, scratchy tone "Interesting. Finally you snakes can think of a devious plan for once!"

Skales rolled his eyes. Don't even care what Lord Garmadon running through his dark, menacing mind of his.

Lord Garmadon thought of the plan. _What to make the Ninja join my side? I don't want to harm my son, Lloyd. Maybe if I can just change the Ninja mind? Hmm... sounds good! He would join my side and take his own team and leave my son unharmed!_ He thought.

Lord Garmadon sprouted from the wall where he leaned on the demolished Great Devourer statue and snickered "Alright, Skales! Go take any Ninja and bring him to me! Do the mission when the day goes dark. And go there, undetected!"

The snakes cheered wildly. Skales turn to his comrades and march them out of the arena, leaving Lord Garmadon in the throne. As Lord Garmadon watches the snakes leaving, he sat the homemade rock throne and sat there quietly.

Lord Garmadon grasping his Mega Weapon and look at his own-self by the gold mirror "The Ninjas don't mind for us to have a little visit!"

* * *

**AN- **What do you think? Good? Remember, small and simple. Thanks!


	2. Battle

In Jamarnikai Village, where the small and quite peaceful place to enjoy the land fields of snow. The blue sky above the earth shimmer the day. The sun shine in the middle of the day, heat pressuring during the day. Streaks of smoke caused by the plane above Ninjago Sky leaving residue of smoke. The view going in Jarmarnikai Village jewelry store. Suddenly, the jewelry store alarm went off. Two burgerlers exit the small jewelry store, carrying a small brown bag filled with jewelry and cash. As the manager yells at those masked burgerlers to call the police.

One burgerler yelled to his partner "Go to the left while I go on the right. At least we escaped with one bag!"

His partner nodded and a dryly reply "Alright, whatever you say." Both scurried off opposite ways.

One burgerler on the right, running on the concrete pavement sidewalk, fleeing away from the scene. He chuckled lightly to flee away before the police arrived.

Out of nowhere, he bumped onto someone standing in the middle of his escape and he flew backward, landed on the floor. He winced and look to his feet to see another pair of feet infront of his. A quick gasp to see the heroes of Ninjago. The Ninja on red and blue, wielding their weapons on hand. The burgerler jerked his head and started, trotting back from the Fire Ninja as his back met the wall. A dead-end.

"Hello Mr. getting away with it. Your not going anywhere!" Kai snarled, slowly crept closer. Staring dead eye at the burgerler and lifted the sharp end of his katana towards the burgerler face.

The burgerler scrambled to his feet as he gulped "Y-you! What are you going to do with me?"

Kai shrugged his shoulder, clearing his throat violently "I'm here to claim the stolen items. My partner here, can give you a shock of a life time." Kai said as he throw his thumb at Jay.

"N-no! Alright you win. If you want the jewelry, then go and get it!" The burgerler hissed and throw the brown bag into the roof of someone's house. They might slipped into another wrong hand or get damaged by meeting with the floor.

Kai sighed and somersaulting through the houses of someone's property and climbed to the roof like no problem. He swiped the small brown bag and made a safe landing on the concrete pavement sidewalk.

During Kai situation, Jay was dealing with the burgerler infront of him. He held his Nun chucks on his grasp while the burgerler pulled out from his pocket, a slender rope. For that a small material, Jay laughed.

"Heh, heh. How are you fight me with the string?" Jay smirked and taunted the burgerler.

Jay made the first move. He charged to the rogue, swinging his Nun chucks for warm up and then going land a blow. But the rouge uses the string and hoop it over Jay's Nun chucks. He pulled the Nun chucks off Jay's grasp. It fell to the ground with a _Chang._ Jay became unarmed but remained calm.

"Well then, but I can use my fists!" Jay position gone to combat stance. The burgerler show a wicked smile but it's hard to make out with the mask covert his face and reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger. He held it on his right hand, ready to fight his opponent and Jay take few steps back, eyes widen.

"Okay. Now I'm going to cowardly running away!" He said, panicked of the burgerler armed weapon.

Back to Kai situation, he slowly untied the string and open the bag. Inside was gold chains and shiny rocks and small diamonds with cash folded on the right side. Someone caught Kai attention by summoning his name. He turn to the right side of the corridors and saw Cole and Zane running towards him.

"Hey Kai, did you claimed the jewelry?" Cole said, almost out of breath.

Kai nodded and toss it to Cole "All is in here." He took a glimpse around on Cole and Zane side story "Where's your burgerler?"

Zane reply sharply. Knowing his brother Kai will ask the same thing "We already turn him in the police office. He leaves a big mess by using tires to slow us down. We had to clean it up. How bout you?"

Kai turn to the other side of the road where Jay kind of... running away from the burgerler. Cole went to Kai left side and Zane went to his right. They watched Jay fleeing from the burgerler.

"Jay's playing tag with him." Kai said sarcastically. He chuckled softly to see him running away.

"Guys! Help me!" Jay shrieked while flailing his arms. Cole and Kai laughed historically to see him fleeing like a kid.

In the background, Cole and Kai couldn't hold but to laugh. Cole take few steps ahead and turn to the Fire and Ice Ninja "Want me to deal with it?"

Kai rose and use his arm to let himself pass "Nah, you already done your guy."

Before the burgerler react or even know Kai was on the pursuit, Kai melee him from the back and body slam him on the ground. Pinned him by resting his foot on the burgerler back. He made the burgerler disabling his weapon in progress and kick the dagger aside. The burgerler give up; knowing this day would cone and the impossible to defeat the heroes of Ninjago. Kai stood infront of him with a victory smile and tied the burgerler's wrist together for the polices arrive. Kai rose to Cole and Zane while Jay sprinting towards them, with an unpleasant look.

"Kai! Was it necessarily to laugh at me?! How do you feel if a stranger chasing you around with a weapon?! Huh?" Jay snapped, look at Kai angrily.

Kai turn his body away from Jay, rested his palms on his hips, eyes closed with a half smile "Pffft. Jay, Jay, Jay. Fan girls chased us down, scissors on their hands to strip your clothing until they leave you in boxers..." Kai thought again "or not."

Jay eyes widen and gasped. He immediately rested his hands both on his thighs as he looked down in worry. In the background, Cole and Zane chuckled. The comebacks of the silly 2 Ninjas.

Kai continued, resting his face on his palm "And cut your hair and make you bald in seconds!"

Jay gasped even louder than the last one. He moved his hands and feel his brown/orange hair. He fingered his hair like his hair is more precious than being naked. Being beautiful and charisma for Nya attention. He paused; stop feeling his hair and met with Kai narrowing eyes at him with a sneer.

"Oh, your good." Jay said, defeated. "I know I am." Master of Fire replied.

Cole whispers to himself "One for Kai, Zero for Jay." Zane heard his leader Cole murmuring about. "What are you saying?" He asked, look amused.

Cole gazed to the Master of Ice and smile "I'm saying that Kai owned Jay with brains. It looks like they're having a comeback battle. Just counting who is going to win this battle."

The Nindroid nodded. He understood the game Cole was counting "Practical, I would like to join. I bet Jay would win. Because he used sense of humor."

Cole raised a brow, knowing his Ice Ninja brother confessed he's better "Is that a challenge Zane? Ah I say Kai would win. No one can't outwit him,"

Cole continued while Kai and Jay argued back and forth relentlessly "Well, let's not start this debate Zane. I guess we have to wait until who is better or not,"

Zane nodded and rested his hand on his right shoulder, caught Cole attention "Indeed, we shouldn't bother them."

While Cole handed the jewelry bags to the police arrived, he interrupt the Fire and Lightning Ninjas argument. "Girls, stop this cat fight. We need to clean up some mess that our burgerler tossed the tires around the sidewalk. We have to gather for the managers."

Kai and Jay paused for a moment. Cole and Zane started guiding them to the store. Both exchanges mischievous glances, added with a weird smile. The battle of witty comebacks between them will postpone and Kai already gone ahead and walk with the Earth and Ice Ninjas, leaving Jay behind, pouting.

"Oh he's good... but I can do better!" Jay muttered, kicking an imaginary rock. Noticing his gangs leaving him "Oh, wait for me!"


	3. Return

**AN-** I know, it's short. Remember this story is "Short and Simple"

**Solidground- **Surprise? I know, thanks for the review! And hope you enjoy this!

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago- **Here is the new chapter I promise! Enjoy some humor I made up. Soon the action will take place on Cole. :)

* * *

The Ninjas strolling through the concrete pavement road reaching to the car repair shop. They reached upon tires scattered everywhere on the street and some on other property. The Ninjas stared blankly on the mess that Cole and Zane's man caused for thousands of dollars worth of jewelry to stall. Once the Ninjas arrived, the manager look panicked of his goodies scattered and noticing the Ninjas arrived to help.

"Thanks for helping me!" The manager look pleased, giving Kai and Cole a handshake.

"No problem, we promised to return and clean up. We can arranged that," Cole said while they followed the manager every steps.

The manager nodded and pointed at his shop of his front store "Please stack the tires there." He said with a tender smile. The Ninjas nodded and the manager leave the responsibility to the Ninjas.

"There's so many! Did you have a party here? Never knew you could have some fun," Kai teased Cole. The Earth Ninja nudged his elbow to Kai and he receive a glare.

"Do we have to do this?" Jay complained.

Cole started stacking few tires in 2 rows and reply "Stop being a baby, Jay. Better than fighting the snakes... for my opinion. And we haven't seen any one them today, strange."

"Probably planning something _big_ for us. Remember who are they working for," Zane said, stacking few tires for his proper weight to carry.

"Let's hope that the snakes didn't bother us today." Kai stated.

For 10 minutes, the Ninjas almost finishing stacking the tires. Cole has 4 in each hands, Zane has 3 in one stack, Kai has 2 on each hands, and Jay done the easier way by getting two and rolling them across and come back for more. Jay noticed Kai look tired so make things interesting by start his witty comebacks.

"Hey Kai, getting tire of this already?" He joked with a cackled and smile.

Cole and Zane tilted their heads and went eye to eye "One for Kai," Cole started. "One for Jay." Zane barked. Both look back to the Fire and Lightning Ninja, giving a staring contest.

Kai gave Jay a 'Nice one' glare, lifting one of his eyebrow. While Jay send him 'Thanks' glare. He continue carrying the tires and reply "Right got back ya!"

Once the Ninjas finished rearranging the tires on the pavement concrete sidewalks, they gathered and the manager offered them sparkling flavored water for a reward. Cole wiped his sweat forehead using his ninja garb sleeve. Wearing black during the day boiling his skin. Kai and Zane enjoyed drinking their beverages from the glass bottle.

"Ah, that's the stuff!" Jay uses glib to the manager gratitude.

"That really hit the stuff! Satisfying!" Cole said while he depleted his bottle first.

While the Ninjas finishing their beverages, Jay imply "Well, we should head back to The Bounty. The time goes by fast! It's almost dinner time and it is my turn to cook!"

"What are you going to cook?" Kai asked.

"Something that you can consume." Jay said. Kai rolled his eyes "Thanks for the info." He said dryly.

The others nodded in agreement. They started walking back to the bounty parked outside Jamarnikai Village. But what they don't know that the snakes are hidden in the alley and the sewers watching their every movement, ready to pounce. They stashed themselves back to their secret spot to send news to their generals as they waited the day goes dark.

* * *

"There they are!" The hypnobrai howled to his comrade.

"Sssshall we sssend the newsss to our general?" The fangpyre whispered. The blue serpent nodded and both eyed to the Ninjas walking back to the bounty.

"We need to wait till dark, what Ssskales sssaid. Hope it'sss not bogussss plan like the lassst time." One added. The snakes giving false hope for Lord Garmadon desire.

"We will return, Ninjasss! And we're going to take something more **valuable** from you!" One screeched.

Without further question, they went back to the sewers and slide the manhole over their heads leaving a sound of rock scratching on the pavement concrete.


	4. Sneaky

In the bounty, Lloyd training on the deck using fists. A dummy on his site. On fighting stance to practicing one day to defeat his own dad. Sensei watches his nephew every movement and Nya have a plate of chocolate cookies on her hand for snacks.

Lloyd took a deep breath. He exhaled them and start mumbling to himself "Okay, you can do it. I-I had to defeat my dad, the prophecy said."

_My dad, why? I hate destiny. That's how the heroes in the game has to deal with this... but this is life._ He thought.

Without planning, Lloyd charge with a mighty roar. He uses his fists to hit the side of the dummy what Zane had taught him. The dummy arm sticks out was about to land a blow on Lloyd on the right. He saw it coming and deflected immediately using his elbow. The dummy goes spinning clockwise and coming from the opposite side. What Jay taught, Lloyd ducked the blow and grabbed the dummy's arm to pause. What Cole taught, grabbed the enemy's arm and Lloyd use his elbow and hit the chest of the dummy. Lloyd take few steps back and back to fighting stance. He charged once more. What Kai taught him, charge the enemy if he escaping or became immobilize.

Before Lloyd landed a blow, Sensei haut him "Enough! Don't damage your enemy further, Lloyd. They will be turn into justice, alive."

Lloyd breathe softly and obeyed. Feel confident from what he learn from the Ninjas or teacher. As Lloyd tense his body, Sensei went back to his meditating room. Lloyd seating himself to the floor of the wooden deck, Nya approaches to the little man and knelt to his right. On her right hand was a glass of milk and the left is a plate of cookies. She gave him a warm smile.

"Good job!" She complemented and continue "Here Lloyd, you deserves some reward!"

"Yay! Cookies!" Lloyd cheerfully jumped in joy.

Nya handed milk to Lloyd. He got the milk from Nya and grab two cookies. He chewed his cookie and drink milk at the same time. As he munched his delectable snacks, the chains been disturb. He stared at the chains and Nya watching who might be climbing. It was the Ninjas.

"Hi Nya!" Jay greeted Nya with a warming tone. Followed by Kai, Zane, and Cole giving a greeting look to their family.

"Hi Jay, cookies?" She showed the cookies to the Lighting Ninja. Jay smiled and reached one cookie "Thanks Nya!"

While Zane reeling Cole into the bounty deck, Nya approached to the 3 and showed the plate of cookies on their view. "Want some?"

"I'll pass," Zane said "Yeah, I'll save them for dessert, Nya. But thanks." Cole added.

Kai approached to Lloyd, enjoying his snacks "Enjoying your snacks?" Lloyd nodded widely with a large smile. Kai ruffled his hair "Save some room for some dinner, Lloyd."

"I'll get dinner started." Jay assured his brothers and Nya. "I'll help preparing the table Jay." Nya added, went to Jay right side. Jay and Nya walked together and went to the dining room.

Kai help Lloyd to his feet and patting his back. "Let's go to dining room to discussed about our days." Cole and Zane agreed. The four Ninjas walk through the deck and enter the dining room.

Past 20 minutes, Cole, Kai, and Zane was on the right side of the table. While the opposite side was Zane, Lloyd, and a seat for Jay. Nya was in the control room, eyeing the area. Drinking their beverages and patiently waiting for Jay finishing cooking steaks which is Kai favorite, they having a conversation.

"So that's what you do in Jamarnikai Village?" Lloyd asked the gangs.

Zane nodded, responding to the Green Ninja question "Yes, it was a busy day for us."

"Nope, it was terrific today!" Cole sarcastically said, resting his elbow on the table, using his finger tilting his cup.

"Ehh, ignore him. He done more work than us. But I notice the snakes and Lord Garmadon didn't appear today." Kai said, nudging his elbow at Cole arm.

Before anyone ask about the snakes and Lord Garmadon, a sudden flash from the kitchen brighten the dining room. That captures the Ninjas attention by the flash of light, making silent fills the room. The Ninjas look blankly at each others what the flash of light appear.

Then Kai smirked and responded with a chuckle "There's the lightning but where's the thunder?" Acknowledged Jay as a Lightning Ninja inside the kitchen alone.

Cole turn to Zane and smirked "2 for Kai," He whispers while Kai and Lloyd rose up from the table. "1 for Jay." Zane said with a nod.

The Ninjas went to the kitchen, tilting their head to peek Jay in the kitchen. They saw Jay burned the steaks in accident. Kai jaws dropped when his favorite meal become hard as stone. The Ninjas invited themselves into the kitchen with a concern look.

"Great Jay, now you burn our dinner!" Lloyd shrieked.

"I leave for a few minutes and the place just explode! And it gone on fire! How is that possible?!" Jay yelled at the burned steaks to the Ninjas.

Zane interrupt "I can make sandwiches instead." He offered.

Kai take few steps ahead and turn to Cole, Zane, and Lloyd with a weird smile "Hey guys, Jay made a **misteak**!"

The Ninjas chortle and burst into laughter. Zane had his humor switch on for this kind of comebacks. Lloyd sank to the floor, choking to death of laughing so hard. How Kai made once again, another joke. Jay scowled at Kai and the Fire Ninja smirk. Cole and Zane went eye to eye and smile.

"3 for Kai," Cole laughed. "1 for Jay." Zane added.

Cole lifted one of the used-to-be food and use his nail to scratch it lightly "Well, we got to throw them away. They're hard as rocks!" Then Jay smirked and went to Cole "Cole, don't throw away your cousins like that!"

In the background, the Ninjas are 'Ooooooo!' in deep, soft low volume. "2 for Jay," Zane added. Cole gave Jay a scowl and the Lightning Ninja backed away.

"And how did you start the fire? What, did you add extra in the flames by farting?" Cole smirked with a annoyed tone.

Zane cocked his head and whispers "One for Cole." Cole shook his head to Zane. Didn't want to participate this at all or jump into conclusions... unless Jay made a rude remarks of his maiden name. Jay eyes widen and snap back "Hey! I do not fart!"

Jay crossed his arms and mumbling to himself, giving Kai an angry glare. Still upset that Kai made another witty comebacks. Kai rested his hand on Jay shoulder "Guys have to. Trying to hold it in while Nya is around?"

Jay turn his body to Kai and the Fire Ninja receive a glare. He was about to lunge on him but Kai side sweep and grab Jay by his arm and put it behind his back. "Ow-ow-ow! Jerk-ow! Doofus-ow!"

"You have to do better than that, Jay. Well, you burn my favorite food and I was about to use butter for my steak... oh well." He shunned Jay; he let go of Jay and exit the kitchen, followed by Lloyd.

Cole went to Jay and cheered him up "Hey, you'll get him eventually." Cole gains a smile from his partner "Thanks! I'll show him who's better!" With that, Jay exit the kitchen.

Zane went to the refrigerator and take out bread and hams. "I'll get em started," Cole nodded "Okay, I'll be in the front of-"

His conversation been interrupted by someone entering the room in a rush. It was Kai. Cole swayed his body to let Kai and Zane does the same while Kai went near the refrigerator getting loads of butter. He use a bowl and microwave and have a few butter sticks to spare. Cole and Zane exchanges glances at the Fire Ninja schemes.

"What are you doing with all the-"

Kai interrupt "Shh! Don't tell Jay! I'm going to do a prank." Kai got the melted butter once the microwave deactivated itself. He gather his things and hurriedly exit the room. The Ice and Earth Ninjas eyed at Kai rushing outside the kitchen. No comment. Cole followed what Kai is up to his sleeve, abandoning Zane in the kitchen.


	5. Fool

In the bounty deck, Cole seating himself on the rail of the bounty with Lloyd on his right. Cole watches Kai on his left kneeling on the floor and adding butter on the floor, the rail, and the chains! The chain is now coated in glimmering grease. He poured the butter on the chains as it traveled to the end of the point. Lloyd nudges his elbow to Cole and he look to the Green Ninja.

"What is Kai doing?" Lloyd questioned the leader, looking over his shoulder and lean towards to see Kai with butter. Cole lean close and whisper to his ear "Kai and Jay are having a comeback war. But I didn't knew Kai added little prank on this battle,"

Lloyd chuckled "Oh really?" "Yeah! Let's watch this!" Master of Earth chuckled and look over his shoulder to see Kai.

While Kai doing his dirty business, Zane arrived holding a plate of sandwiches. He already given some for Nya and Sensei since dinner is ruined. He rose to Cole and Lloyd and show a plate of sandwiches. They thanked him and each got one and took a bite on their sandwiches. He notices his friend Kai pouring the butter.

"So that's what Kai is up to, brother." Zane said while he seated himself on the rail. Sitting on Lloyd's right. Then Zane tells the Master of Fire "Kai, I sensed Jay is coming."

Kai paused and take a quick glance around his surroundings. He propelling himself using his knees and immediately sat on the rail like nothing had happen. He whisper in high-pitched voice towards Zane "Psst, Zane! Give me a sandwich!"

Zane nodded "Incoming!" and threw it over to Kai. He grab it and start eating his sandwich. On the same time, Jay went to the training deck, seeing his brothers and Kai eating. He rose to them.

"Hey, can I get one?" He asked to the Nindroid. He nodded and Jay thankfully get one on his hand and going to sit with his brother. Then Kai spoke up.

"Hey, I save you a spot." Kai patted on certain rail area. Jay shook his head "Nuh uh! I rather sit the opposite way! So ha!"

While Jay went to the contrary side where Kai sitting, he sat and smirk to Kai. But Kai also gave him a smirk. Suddenly, Jay slipped from the rail and fall off the bounty. He screams, calling Kai name and landed on a hay stacks. He winced and heard laughter above him. Grazed for a minute and gazed above him and saw Kai and the others laughing at him.

"Kai, I AM SO GETTING YOU FOR THIS! And man! I fall for it!" Jay grunted. He tried to retaliate by meeting Kai on the bounty. He rushed to the chains and started climbing. But he's not going anywhere. Still in the same height, he finally notice that his hands has a nasty feeling. He shuddered. Taking a good look on the chains, something making it glimmering from the evening sun beamed to the chains... and smelled like butter. Jay eyebrows knitting in fury and lifted his fist and swaying full of indignant.

"Kaaaaaiiiiiiiii! Get me up here!" He yelled throughout the sky at the floating ship.

"I can't, it's just too funny!" Kai chipped. The others were laughing because the face how Jay was trying his best to grasped the chains... which is no luck getting to the midpoint of the chains. Leading back down resting his feet on the soft earthy dirt.

"I can't either. Do you want some popcorn with that butter you have, Jay?" Cole yelled back to Jay, waving his hand at him.

Jay met with Cole eyes and glared then back to Kai. Kai saluted Jay and left the training deck and enter somewhere in the bounty.

"Kaaaaiiiiii! Oh no! I'm going to miss the movie with Nya!" Jay panicked, held his head with both hands.

For Cole, Zane, and Lloyd, choking by their tears how Kai plan on both sides. While the laughters died down, Cole regains his body and went to his feet.

"Alright then, I have enough laugh for today. I'll be in the control room." Cole said, while stretching his body side by side. "Zane, could you help Jay back up the bounty? I don't want him alone and far of reach."

Zane confirmed the leader response. He started exercising his feet to the control room and leave Zane in charge to get Jay back to the bounty. While Zane gently places the plate of leftover sandwiches on the wooden floor and rose to the chains. Kneeling down and scrutinizing the chains and how to cleanse off the grease. Water wouldn't have much effect. Instead of another liquid washed off the grease, maybe meeting his friend down there using a towel. Before he make a sudden movement, Lloyd arrive, holding towels for the protector.

"Thank you Lloyd," Zane said, looked pleased for his help.

"No problem, I couldn't let you clean up the mess what Kai made. Although, it was hilarious!" Lloyd admitted of Kai prank against Jay. It made his day and the rest of his team.

Zane wraps the towel around the metal chains while Lloyd scrubs the residue on the rail and the floor. Zane grasp tightly on the towel and leaped off the bounty. Fire pole style going town the chains. Though, it was a lumpy ride down.

Once he planted his feet on the floor, an empty can being kicked rolled out from the alley. Catching Zane attention, he stared at the empty can meeting near his feet until it stop its speed once it collided to his feet. Zane stare anxiously at the alley.

_'Shall I dare myself enter the alley for investigation?_' He thought. He slowly crept closer, on guard for what might pounce on him. Thinking about the snakes.

Suddenly, someone lunged his body to Zane and whacked him down. He pinned him down and growled. Zane became daze for a moment. Until the attacker paused and quickly straighten his back, apologizing him.

"Sorry Zane! I thought you were Kai! Sometimes Cole told him to clean up the mess he made." The Blue Ninja clad said, helping Ice Ninja to his feet.

Zane brushes his sleeve of his gi with a reply "Apology taken,"

"What are you doing down here? Did you slip? Well, who's laughing now? Eh?" Jay said in logical reasons why Zane deserves to be laughed because he knew this along with Kai and the others. Zane stare blankly at him, no comment.

Jay notices Zane held towels on both his hands. "Did you clean the chains?" Zane nodded "Yes,"

Jay lifted his arms and start waving "Awesome! Now I'm **NOT** going to miss the movie with Nya! Thanks Zane! You saved my time and- Oh, I need to get Kai for that!" With that, Jay grasping the chains and started climbing towards the bounty.

Zane pulls out his phone, fingering on the screen. As he pulled out the message box and the top says Kai name and start texting to his brother.

* * *

**Kai Smith Messages**

Zane: Hello brother,

Kai: Hey bro, wats up?

Zane: Cole told me to clean the mess you did on the chains. I eventually done my business and I must remind you, Jay is searching for you once he is on the bounty.

Kai: Haha! i already got this planned out. I knew Cole will tell 1 of us to clean up. Dont tell him.

Zane: Alright. I won't tell. What are you planning?

Kai: I'll send u a video. Soon Jay will spring into my trap! Wait, hes coming! Hang in there, i'll record it.

* * *

Zane puts his phone into his pocket and start climbing the chains of the bounty. While in progress climbing the chains, his phone went off a vibration through his pocket. Gently one hand on the chains and use a free hand to pull out his phone. He pulled out his file of Kai recent messages. He received a video made by Kai. As he open the file, he watched the video what Kai sent him.

For half a second, Zane chortle and laugh. He stashes his phone into his pocket and started climbing back to the bounty. Once he rested his feet on the wooden floor of the bounty, he pulled out his phone once again and start texting his Fire Ninja brother.

* * *

**Kai Smith Messages**

Zane: I watch the video, Kai.

Kai: Lol! I know right? Jay chased me down to the dining room. Oh look, hes yelling at me for hanging him upside down. Wat an idiot!

Zane: Is he still in the living room?

Kai: He is, just hanging around!

Zane: Did you cut him free?

Kai: Nah. I gave him scissor... left it on the table. He'll eventually find out how to reach them.

Zane: That is rude, Kai. But yet hilarious.

Kai: ROFL, glad u enjoyed that moment! He'll be fine. Are u back on the bounty?

Zane: Yes, I am on the training deck.

Kai: Cool, i'll see you.

Zane: Bye.

* * *

**AN- **I know! That was funny! Did you guys like the humor I made up!

R&R


	6. Unclear

**AN- **Short for today. The action and awesomeness of the story summary is in next chapter!

* * *

In the bounty soaring above Jamarnikai Village, the clouds somewhat covering the moon. The sun already on the other side of the horizon. The Village under them, the light brighten the pavement concrete created from the villager's candle standing near the window. Back to the bounty, in the control room, the Ninjas gathered to observe Ninjago for snakes situation and the common enemy: Lord Garmadon. Lloyd and Sensei was sleeping on their own beds. Cole and Zane scans the area for the snakes on the large screen while Kai, Jay, and Nya having their conversation.

"Hey! Jay, don't kiss my sister infront of me!" Kai snapped while his arms crossed his chest.

Jay smirked "What? She's my girl, right? And you made me miss the movie with Nya, DORK!" He rested his arm behind Nya back and lean close, sticking his tongue at Kai.

"You should know Kai is overprotective. You should watch your step." Nya said warmly while she nudged her elbow on Jay.

Kai lean closely to Jay and whisper softly with a half smile imprinted on his face "You heard what she said, Jay. Watch your steps..." Mocked Kai.

Kai leaned close and whisper quietly to him. Nya raised a brow what are the Fire and Lightning ninjas are saying. Out of nowhere, Jay gasped and take few steps back "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I will. I will tell everything what you think about Nya. Hey, since my sister is going out with you, why not share your story?" Kai shrugged his shoulder with a smirk added.

"Not uh! Not that information!" Jay gestured his hands to backed away Kai space.

"Could you keep it down, guys?" Cole command his teammates to settle down.

Kai, Jay, and Nya became silent and went to Cole and Zane for update. Kai was the one to respond to his leader "So any snakes wandering around the dark with the Dark Lord?"

"No. It seems Ninjago is sleeping tonight. Okay, let's wrap this up for today." Cole said while he punch his palm.

"I agree. It was a busy day for past weeks fighting the snakes and you know who. Plus, training Lloyd." Kai sighed and imtimidated for work days. Zane rested his hand on Kai's left shoulder. He look into Zane crystal blue pupil eyes and that relaxed his mind at ease.

"We have a busy week. We have to deal with snakes attack around Ninjago." Zane said using a strong truth tone towards Kai.

Nya approached to her brother "Kai, don't worry. At least its better than one dealing with all of them. Remember you have us. Friends, me, and even Sensei. Well, what you recall your friends 'brother' Kai." She admitted using a genial tone to cheer her brother.

Cole went to Kai and stood in his view "They are right Kai. You're not alone to do the vile plans made by Lord Garmadon. Sure he disturb your Four Weapons Shop and abducted your sister and you want avenge on your own without Sensei help. But now, we're a team. And that's how it's going to be like it."

Cole persuasive words encourages Kai greatly. Let out a kind smile "Your right. Alright, let's get some rest for another battle with my team."

Jay went to Kai and lightly punched him on his right shoulder "That's the spirit! That's the Kai I wanted to hear! Reckless, avenge for another, stubborn, impulsive, independent sometimes, very hasty, very-"

Cole interrupt "Uh yeah, we know Jay. Kai, we have to. We were chosen as Ninja to protect Ninjago and the green Ninja."

Kai nodded and announced "Thanks everyone. As long as there's something worth fighting for, there's always a need for a Ninja. And we'll be ready!"

"Good. Now, let's hit the beds." Cole said while he exit the control room. Followed by Zane and Jay.

Kai followed until Nya grab his arm "Kai, what did you tell Jay?" She said, amused.

Kai chuckled; though its her sister so he had to tell her "Don't tell Jay but you know he have a teddy bear named 'Fluffy'."

Nya couldn't hold back her laughter. She chuckled after with a noise added "H-how did you know?" She cover her mouth using her hands.

"Jay sleep talk in our room. And his mom having a cookie. Sometimes, he talk about you."

"Oh really? What is it?" Nya said. Wanted to know what Jay's babbling about while he sleeps.

"Sorry sis, this is... kind of my business. Well gotta get some sleep! Nite!" Kai said as he hurriedly exit the control room.

Once her brother Kai leaves the control room, Nya shook her head "Oh Kai, not going to spill the beans? Well I'm going to find out!" She muttered.

But what Nya didn't notice that the large screen detected some snakes closing in the bounty. Nya was so focus on Kai and Jay little situation, she didn't notice the large screen behind her detected snakes. She leaves the control room and the large screen turn black once the lights turn off.

* * *

**AN-** Can't wait for more? Well you have to wait! See you tomorrow! Not a lot of humor but later on chapters will and seeing Cole too!

R&R, Logging off~


	7. Ambush

In the Ninja room, Kai, Cole, and Jay were brushing their teeth in their pajamas for sleep. Zane sat quietly on his bed, listening to his team having a conversation together. Lloyd sleeping soundly on his bed, covered in blankets.

"I wonder what the snakes and Lord Garmadon is up to tomorrow's schemes." Cole whispered softly.

Kai reply while he rinsed his toothbrush and spit out the foam of the paste "Whatever it is, we can deal with it as a family. We've done dealing with double of us and what-so-ever. What do you guys think what will Lord Garmadon planning to do?" He uses a same tone as Cole while he put away his toothbrush away and walked to his bed.

"Beats me, I mean, Lloyd had to deal with his 'dad' mistakes. The Mega Weapon that he turned our Golden Weapons!" Cole snapped but in silent.

"I missed my Dragon Sword of Fire and my Blade Cycle. Now all we have is the Bounty, the Ultra Sonic Raider, and our Dragons. Well, Lloyd's Dragon. I wanted to be a Green Ninja, if Lloyd haven't been chosen, then Lord Garmadon wouldn't use us as revenge." Kai sighed, but in rage for Lord Garmadon treasons.

"Hey, I wanted to be the Green Ninja... to impress Nya. You know, I really want some free time with Nya. I'm tired cleaning his mess up and for us to sweep. *_Sigh*_ Lord Garmadon always invited himself during our date. He should get a room!" Jay said using a same tone as Kai and Cole. He places his toothbrush away and headed straight to bed.

Zane was getting himself comfy on his spot "Brothers, let's not argue about who is going to be a green Ninja. Lloyd is chosen remember?"

Cole and Kai leaped onto the bed and dug their feet into the blankets and cover their body with the blankets. And so, the Ninjas said to their brothers "Alright, I guess your right. Night." Kai started and close his eyes.

"Nitey-nite!" Jay added.

"Nite." Cole added.

"Good night brothers." Zane said using congenial tone. And so the Ninjas went to slumber.

* * *

30 minutes pass, the alarm clock ticks every second and the long finger passes every number in rhythm in the Ninjas night stand. Until a murmur voice coming outside of the training deck. For Cole, he woke up by the voices coming from the training deck.

**CRASH!**

Immediately, Cole propelled himself using elbows and warn his brothers. "Guys, we ha-"

Cole shouts stopped when the serpentine infront of him cover his mouth. The Serpentine already enter the room. The Ninjas heard the shouts and they saw the serpentine were trying to stuffed them into the net. Jay and Zane repelled the snakes away and off their beds. Kai, in the other hand, was not present on his bed. Cole eventually overrun the snake and compelled him off his bed, knocking them unconscious. Lloyd struggled on his snake and Zane grab the snake with all his might and throw him out through the window. Window crashes and shatter of glass landed on the ground. 3 Ninjas leaped off their beds, in curt of any surroundings. The Ninjas exchanges worried glances at another for the missing brother.

"T-the snakes?" Lloyd shakily said.

"How the heck the snakes enter the bounty? And where's Kai?" Cole started, looking at Kai's bed.

Out of nowhere, they heard a terrifying scream. And another scream across the hallway. Jay gasped "Nya!"

Cole commanded his team "Okay, one scream belong to Kai. The other is Nya. Jay, defend Nya. Zane, go to the control room and protect Lloyd, Zane. I'll go find Kai."

The Green Ninja nodded once and the Ice and Lightning Ninja sharply nodded. "Ninjaaa-go!" The 3 Ninjas changed their pajamas into their gi. They place their hoods over their heads, grab their weapon and went off.

* * *

On Jay side situation, he ran through the hallway to save Nya from the ambushed of the snakes. He finally went infront of her door. He tried to pry it open but nothing happens. He peeked through the window and saw Nya being grabbed by two snakes. Jay uses his fist, pounding on the door.

"Nya, I'm coming!" He shrieked.

Nya responsiveness was loud and harsh and eventually pass though the locked door "Jay! Don't worry about me! Find Kai!" Nya shouted while she tried to resist the grip of the Constrictais.

Jay ignored Nya reasons and uses spinjitzu "Ninjaaa-gooo! he yelled. He use his skill and thrust the door open by kicking it. He enter the door and glared at the snakes, gritted his teeth.

"Leave her alone!" Jay shouts and uses his Nun Chucks and slammed the snake on the right and a punch to the snake to the left. Nya watches the snakes meet the wall and fall unconscious. When one of the snake behind Jay about to harm him, the snake paralyzed and fall to the floor and Jay noticed the snake behind him. It was Nya who knocked the snake unconscious, using a small safe on her hand.

"Nya, it's not a 'safe' place to hide here!" Jay joked.

Passing by Nya's room was Zane and Lloyd. Zane heard Jay comebacks and gives him a thumbs up. Which Jay got a point. Jay raised a brow what or why is he giving him a thumbs up. He didn't knew Cole and Zane are collecting points.

Nya giggled. Until a refresh of her memory trigger something about her brother. She gasped "Oh Jay! Kai! He's in trouble!"

Jay, still mesmerized of Nya charm, Nya shake him by grabbing his shoulder, yelling "Jay! Kai. Is. In. Trouble!"

Jay snapped out of his trance and meet with Nya eyes "Alright! Let's go to the deck!" The two raced off Nya's room and the next destination is the training deck.

"Hope its not too late..." Nya mumbled worriedly of her brother safety.


	8. Chase

**AN-** 2 Chapters in one day? Oh yes I did!

* * *

On Cole side situation, he reached to the training deck and spotted some snakes climbing off the rail. No signs of Kai. He saw the equipment being tossed and turns and saw some gears got on fire. It was Kai caused the fire. He will not let them escape. He look around his surroundings and spotted a hockey armor on the floor. He lifted the armor and throw it to the snake. A critical hit. The snakes been pushed away from the anchor and landed on the rail. Cole raced to the snake and lifted him, growling.

"Where's Kai? And why are you here attacking my family?" He demanded the snake, eyebrows squinted close in anger.

The snake shaken in fear, he answered "W-we been commanded by Lord Garmadon to take one of your teammatesss!"

"Why? And where's my teammate?" He went nose to snout at the snake added a heavy look.

"I don't know! He'sss with my friend leaving the Village and enter the Foressst to lose your track!"

Cole face became a gruesome shock. He look through the bounty and stared at the forest. He look back to the snake and half-smile "Thanks." Then Cole threw him overboard and the snake screaming in dismay. Soon crashes into the ground.

"Since I know the snakes are going, I need to-" Cole didn't finished his sentence. No time to tell them everything and he's nearby the tracks of the forest. But as a team, they stick together. But Kai will be separated soon. Cole already made his decision and climb off the anchor chain and chase down the snakes alone.

While Cole planting his feet on the snow of Jamarnikai Village, pondering about Lord Garmadon plan. They attack them at night, not during the day. This could be a dangerous plan that the enemies had planned.

Sprinting through the forest in the dark, Cole didn't find anything. He'll keep searching until he is found. With all this paid off, he finally found the group of snakes strolling on the night of the forest, dragging a struggling captive net.

"Let me go snakes!" Kai raged at the snakes as he squirmed repeatedly in the net.

"Sssshut up, Fire Ninja!" The Constrictai snapped to their captive.

Suddenly, they heard a battle cry on the east. They saw a brown dust storm tornado slammed on to a group of snakes on their left. It was Cole. He uses his scythe and landed a blow on the snake. The snake fall to its knees and fell unconscious. One rogue charge, Cole use his scythe and sweep the snake and spun it around, giving a ride of his lifetime. The snake that is being carried on to his scythe, soar across the forest and crashed on to something hard. Until Cole stop his attack because the snake yelled.

"Ninja! Sssstop your attack or thisss Ninja getsss it!"

The Constrictai uses his snake sword and aiming at Kai's head. Cole didn't want him to get him harmed; no other choice but obeyed. But for Kai, he grab the sword from the snake grasp and landed a blow on the snake. The snake screeched, holding his leg. The others saw what Kai did and the snakes use a rock and hit against Kai head. Kai yelp in pain while Cole clenched his teeth.

"Don't hurt him! Why do you want him?" He shouted.

The snake sharply replied "Becaussse Lord Garmadon command usss to get one of-" The snake been interrupted by their general. Skales slither close and stood in front of Cole view.

"Hello, Earth Ninja! I sssee the Fire ssstarter is precioussss to you." Skales smirked evilly, warming his hands together with a chuckled. He got an idea since the Ninja cared of their safety.

"Alright then, I got an offer for you." Skales said.

Cole suddenly changed his emotion into hatred. Kai still struggling inside the net. As the leader thought what Skales 'offer', he lowered his weapon. He knew the offer was Kai for something. Skales sneered to see the Black Ninja has no other option but to listen. Cole spoke up with a low and deep tone "What kind of offer?"

"If you sssssurender, then thisss pity Fire Ninja will be back home ssssafe. You will come with ussss for hissss ssssafety!" Skales laughed maniacally with the comrades laughing in the background.

"Don't do it Cole! It's not-" Kai shouted. His scream been cut off by Skales lunged his staff to Kai head once again; his vision began to blur and wary.

"Sssshut up, Ninja!" Skales hissed, glared at Kai. Cole seeing his member being injured by their nemesis. That intensify Cole indignant but he stay calm. If he sprang, they might kill him in the spot.

"Don't... tell me t-to shut up! Cole, don't-" Kai said wearily.

"Kai," Cole uninterruptedly says "just... be quiet."

"Cole! W-what are you saying?" Kai rippling tone shocking of his leader responsiveness.

Before he react, Skales once again lunged his staff to Kai to his head. Kai blinked a few times to stay awake but didn't make any progress. Giving up catching his concentration function, the last glimpse on his brother until he fell into darkness.

* * *

**AN- **Sorry guys, I can't update for at least until Saturday. If I have spare time, then I might update around **Mon-Fri. **School is coming up and test is coming up early for me. Gotta study :( See you next time.

Please review! I wanted to know the humor I made up you enjoyed a lot! And did my grammar improved? :D


	9. Gone

**AN- **Yaaaayyyy! Free time for only 1 hour. Finally updated! Been studying for 2 straight days! I'M EXHAUSTED AND WORN OUT! ENJOY!

* * *

Kai woke up with a heavy start. His head throbbing, and his body felt tense. Reviving his mind and his physical body. As he try to lift his eyelids, feeling presence around him. What wakes him by chatting going on his surrounding.

"Look, Kai's getting up!" Someone yelled.

A familiar voice snaps his mind, controlling himself to compel with an unease pain blocking its way. Letting it subsides, he finally regains his vision and noticing being surrounded by his members and his sister.

"G-guys?" Kai started with a warily voice. "Where am I?"

"You are back into the bounty, brother." The Nindroid calmly explained, resting his hand on his shoulder.

Nya rested her palm on to Kai forehead, patched with a fabric cloth as she met with Kai eyes. "You got a blow on your head. What happen?"

"T-the Serpentine, that's who. What happen to me?" Kai said, don't remember because the blow on his head causing amnesia from last night.

Lloyd crawled to Kai bed and sat on his lap "Zane and Jay found you near the bounty with the snake dragging you. They scared the snake away and found you, unconscious in net constricted you. We were trying to find you and Cole but-"

Kai face changed to a gruesome look. He remember now! Noticing Cole was absent and Lloyd has triggered his memory. He quickly get himself up from the bed, causing Lloyd to fall back and landed on the floor with a THUD. The Ninjas watches the fun size falls off the bed while Kai recaptures their attention with a stuttering tone.

"C-Cole, h-he- The Serpentine!"

Frightening how Kai unable to comprehend, Zane finally spoke "Where is Cole?" He said calmly, not to start his fuse with a missing brother.

Kai breathing softly eyes away from the team. Nya went to Kai and held his chin stiffly "Kai, where is Cole. What did the Serpentine do?" Her sweet voice tone towards her brother stress.

Kai flung his eyes on the room, seeing Zane and Jay eyed on him with curiosity while Lloyd tries to jump to see over Zane and Jay's shoulder. With a sigh, he said "Skales made an offer for me if Cole surrender, then he won't see me again. One of us is going with him. And- Look, I'm back in the bounty... which leads that he surrender to him."

The room was fill with gasps, footsteps taken aback, and silent suspends the room. Zane and Jay, too horrified how this happens to their leader. Kai hugs his knees and laid against the wall. No one bothers making a sudden movement or sound. Cole gave up for his safety; he put himself at risk. Which triggers the members rage for a vile plan of Lord Garmadon and the snakes, taking our friends away and a lousy deal. Zane break the silence.

"That lousy snakes took my brother! If he lay a finger on Cole, or do anything related to-"

Jay interrupt, adding his rage "Okay, that does it! He really done this time!"

"I know..." Kai added and continued "Wait, what time did you guys find me?"

"We found you 3 hours ago, Kai. The sun already breaking dawn." Nya said, with a sad tone. Upset how Cole gave up to save her brother. Kai sunk his body back down to his bed. The headache kicks in but in low rhythm repeatedly throughout his head.

Lloyd let himself pass and met with Kai emotionless face "Kai, I don't know my dad is up to, but I believe you that you can defeat him and get Cole back."

"I guess, we're a team. It's not complete until we bring him back. Okay guys, and Nya, you guys should head to the control room." Kai said, became serious.

Nya, Zane, and Jay nodded in agreement. Now let's get this serious. Zane rested his hand on Kai's right shoulder and reply "Alright, you should get some rest. Maybe Lloyd can accompanied you?"

Lloyd rose to Kai "Do you?"

Kai smiled and nodded "Yeah, I don't mind." Kai ruffled his hair lightly and Lloyd show a soft smile.

While Zane and Jay exiting the room, Nya waved lightly to Kai and said "Get well. And we will find those darn snakes!" With the sentence finished, she left the room, door closed leaving Lloyd with Kai.

Lloyd climbed on to Kai bed, crossed his legs on an open spot of the bed for him to sit and look to Kai "Do you know what really happen? Was my dad there?"

Kai shook his head in denial. He reply "I was knocked out before I knew what was Cole thinking. And no, your dad wasn't there... and I'm glad. Not in a mood to see his ugly face."

Lloyd looked away from Kai to his legs crossing. A depressing sigh, feeling worse of his dad menacing plan. Kai look worried and nudges his elbow at Lloyd, looking tense "What's wrong? Let me guess, your dad." Fire Ninja said, judging of 'Father and Son' situation.

Lloyd nodded. Kai show a blankly face at Lloyd depression. He just wanted to spend time with him. But instead, he always seeking revenge on his brothers and the Ninjas. As Kai close his eyes, Lloyd crawled off his bed and sat on his own bed to let him get some beauty sleep from the rough night.

* * *

**AN- **I know, not much. I been busy with homework and tests. See you next time! If I have free time.


	10. Lose

**-3 Hours Ago-**

"Sssso, what isss it gonna be?" Skales smirked with a intensively laugh.

Cole wouldn't risk Kai endanger from Lord Garmadon; goes with the rest of the team. As a leader, he put himself first before the others go. His role was to protect everyone. He doesn't care for his safety, rather care for someone he loved. The Ninjas could take care of themselves and not worrying his absences. Cole close his eyes, drop his scythe as it met to the soft, dampy grass and kicked his scythe away from his reach. Defeated, and say that he dislike to his common enemy and the Ninjas never heard him say once.

"I surrender." Cole spatted while he lifted both his arms into the air. Skales chuckled "Get on-"

Cole interrupt "Until you get Kai back safely back to the bounty." Skales smile died down. No further question, he commanded one of his comrades "Take the Fire Ninja away from here!"

The black Serpentine nodded and grabbed the net and dragging him away from the scene. As Cole watches his brother being carried away and went to his knees, both hands rested on the back of his head. Skales chuckled as he slither close to him.

"How pathetic, Ninja. You given up for hisss sssafety inssstead of yoursss."

Cole clenched his teeth. Anger gathers inside for making judgement for his choosing. Without a warning, Skales lunged his staff and harshly impacted to Cole cheek. Some crackling noise made on his jaws. Skales relentlessly smashing his staff on the Earth Ninja until he fell unconscious. Crashing meeting the floor, eyes closed.

"Get the Black Ninja back to the arena!" Skales commanded his comrades, lifting his staff at the destination. They marched through the forest, no trace of the snakes.

When the time Kai woke up, Cole woke up with the same condition how Kai starts. Cole feels himself being subdued, seeing his own feet and dirt to pattern of marble passes through him. Cole lifted his head and saw Skales in front of him, guiding his comrades and himself entering the snake arena. Once the snakes enter the center of the circle, they tossed Cole in front of Lord Garmadon, grasping his Mega Weapon. Cole tries to stand on his feet but instead using his knees and palms meeting the floor.

"So that's the Ninja will be chosen. You lose, y'know." Lord Garmadon started with a foul tone.

"W-what are you p-planning?" Cole said weakily. Tries to regain his stance.

Lord Garmadon has no other option since he cannot escape with his condition. He responded while he wield his Ultimate Weapon high and aimed at Cole.

"I need a new assistant. The snakes need another helping hand... which is you, Cole. Now, I wish this Ninja's heart and mind is corrupted and will obey everything I said to him!"

Cole gasped, eyes in horror. Looked from the ground to Lord Garmadon as the Mega Weapon began to glow. The Mega Weapon charging power, gathering Lord Garmadon strength. Before Cole could ponder any more thoughts, the Mega Weapon beam strikes at Cole and hit him. Cole screamed in agony. Feeling a sudden change of his heart and mind being... covered in darkness. His eye color changed to shady purple. Feeling once more his conscious being consumed in darkness.

"No-nooooooo! It-it hurts!" Cole screamed, held his head with one hand and the other on his chest.

When Lord Garmadon Ultimate Weapon suddenly stop, gasping of exhaustion by his Mega Weapon vaporizes his strength. Propelling himself using his weapon, eyeing on the Ninja, kneeling down and rested his palm on the floor. As Lord Garmadon rises, he yelled.

"Black Ninja, rise where you stand!" Cole scrambled to his knee and rose. He reveal himself and that made Lord Garmadon smile with a chuckled. The snakes looked anxiously on Cole, seeing the force of dark aura growing inside the Earth Ninja.

"It works!" Lord Garmadon panted, still out of shape "You will obey me what I command you!"

"Yes Lord Garmadon." Cole said, bowing to his new master.

* * *

**AN-** Uh oh! Cole became evil! What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	11. Objective

Cole bowed while Lord Garmadon slowly regains his energy. He noticed the Black Ninja clad obeyed his command. A perfect reprisal for the Ninjas and his brothers. The snakes and the generals didn't flinch of Lord Garmadon suggestion. When Skales slither closely to take a clear view feature of the Ninja. But he was sent flying towards the crowed of snakes when Cole uses his fist and punch Skales. The snakes growled and drawing their weapons. Enhanced a threat for the Ninja he is a threat among like his brothers. Before they harmed or sprang to the Black Ninja, Lord Garmadon adamantly snapped on his slaves.

"Don't you dare, snakes! He is my new assistant!" The snakes wasn't sure because he punch their generals for no abruptly reasons.

"But he hit me! You wouldn't let your 'new' assssistant do that to me!" Skales flippantly screamed.

Cole went to Lord Garmadon and helped him up. Making Lord Garmadon pleased of his help. Cole nodded uncontrollably of his movement supporting Lord Garmadon to his feet. This pure darkness controls him and his mind has been corrupted. The darkness inhibited the true Cole inside somewhere in his consciousness.

Couldn't sustain anymore, just filled with hatred and revenge, similar as the Dark Lord great dream one day to take over Ninjago. Lord Garmadon dusted his armor and met with the Black Ninja eyes. He sneered as he notices his eyes filled in darkness and anger. Cole bowed and responded with a low voice.

"What can I do for you master?"

"I got a mission for you. The Ninjas. I want you to destroy the Ninjas, the girl Nya, and their sensei. But certain people you cannot harm. It's my son, Lloyd." Lord Garmadon said with a sneer.

"Whatever you wish, master." Cole replied and stared blankly at Lord Garmadon.

"YOU!" Lord Garmadon yelled one of the snake. The snake jumped "Get this Ninja his scythe back!" The snake nodded and scooted himself through his comrades. He return Cole's scythe and bowed to his knee in front of him. Cole swiped his scythe from the shake harshly and the snake hurriedly getting out of his view. Cole eyes glued on the weapon and smirked.

"This is my weapon," Cole says while he swinging around the sharp blade carelessly "I love it."

_'My wish was perfect! He doesn't remember himself nor even his own team! Now, let's start his first day at his job.'_ Lord Garmadon thought.

As Lord Garmadon approaches in front of the throne and slammed his Mega Weapon butt to the ground, sounds echoes through the snake arena, silencing the snakes and generals. But Skales disapprove the Ninja whacked him. Lord Garmadon start his speech to the snakes and Cole.

"Everyone! We shall eliminate the Ninjas, once and for all! We shall start by inviting them to a best ride of Ninjago... The Mega Monster Amusement Park! There, will be the end of them! Skales, guide them to the location. And hide until I command you to come out and ambush the Ninjas!"

The snakes cheered roared wildly throughout the snake arena. Skales sighed; regardless listening to Lord Garmadon because his tribes and new assistant is one of the Ninja. The temptation Skales gathers inside but he remained obedient. Skales command his snakes and the tribes to go their new destination: Mega Monster Amusement Park. Before Cole follow the groups, Lord Garmadon grabbed his arm to remain put. He looked to Lord Garmadon with an emotionless face.

"I have another plan for you. You must enter the bounty and destroy their engine. Then go to Mega Monster Amusement Park to assist the snakes. Find the bounty!" Lord Garmadon commented.

"Affirmative." Cole nodded and raced off.

Lord Garmadon watches his new assistant running off to the wind. He claps his hands, enjoying the great entertainment and a surprise for the Ninjas and his brother. And so, he went off with the snakes, leaving a surprise for the Ninjas returning back in the bounty.

* * *

**AN- **Great... I'm pissed off. Not you guys, my family. They turn against me. How? Well I been holding my anger inside for 2 weeks and what my sisters and brother say and yell at me for my choice. Today after I blunted, they turn against me. All the respect I gave them and I receive a disrespect. FUCK! Been like that for my rest of my life!

Well, I guess I hope you enjoy this. This is my real family who respects my idea. And also, I'll update another chapter today.


	12. Participate

Kai suddenly woke up with chattering from opposite side of the wall. He flipped his pillow to cover his ear, evading the chit-chat from another room. But that didn't support the sound still booming through his pillow. Groaning, he rose from the bed, invalid and out of state, he exit his room and tries to find the source.

Walking through the hallway, he mumbled "What's the fuss about from another room?"

He found the source behind the door. Rested his palm and slides the door open. He saw Jay, Zane, and Lloyd playing Fist of Face 2, his favorite game. Then Zane sensed someone enters the room, it was Kai. The Ninjas wave and show a smug smile to see his brother awaken.

"Good morning brother, feeling well?" Zane said, gestured his hand.

"Whatever you call for, Zane." Kai calmly commented while he seated near Jay, next to Jay was Lloyd and Zane. Jay handed Kai a remote controller.

"Not in a mood," Kai said coldly.

"Aw, come on! Right now, Nya is in the control room finding Cole every location where the snakes had been. Besides, I already start your controller, chill lax and we'll find him." Jay said, appeasing tone.

Kai rejected Jay's offer. Try not uses his anger against another. A heavy sigh and accepted Jay controller from his hand. Once he started playing his character, unfortunately, it was over. Kai smile died down because he lose from his own game. The Ninjas cheered for Jay becoming first and defeated Kai. Jay has 21,000 points, second was Zane with 16,400, third was Lloyd has 14,200, and Kai. . . 0. Kai ruthlessly threw his controller down, irritated of Jay.

"Wow Kai, no points you won!" Jay snickered, nudging his elbow on Kai arm.

"So what? Not in a mood anyway." Kai grunted, hugging himself.

"Well then, don't play then. It's _pointless_!" Jay laughed. Explaining Kai haven't receive one point in the game. Zane and Lloyd chuckled lightly how Jay uses the witty comebacks.

"Shut up Jay!" Kai snapped.

"Hey, don't feel _disappointment_!" Jay laughed once more. Along with Zane and Lloyd. Kai glared at Jay, fire in his eyes. Lloyd nudges his elbow at Jay, Kai wasn't in a mood.

"Jay, stop _point_ and laugh at Kai." Lloyd defended. Jay burst out laughing. Nudging to Kai with a smirk "See? Lloyd is getting a same page with me!"

"Okay, I've had it!" Kai finally said and uses his arm to wrap around Jay head. He uses his fist and start rubbing fast. Jay squirmed from Kai grip while the others watch.

"Let me go Kai!" Jay yelled as he squirmed ruthlessly on Kai's grasp. "Why would I? Messing with me is a bad idea, idiot!" He continuously rubbed his fist against Jay hair and forehead.

"Feel the burn?" Kai teased, half smile across his lips. "No! That's your element! Oww! OWWW! Stop! You're going to-ow!"

Jay suddenly got an idea. He uses his elbow and pressure it on Kai's thigh and that causes the sensation throughout his thigh. Kai felt a strong pressure and he started to squirm and slowly loosen his grip. **(AN-** **It really does tickle! I do that to my nieces all the time!) **Finally, Jay freed himself from the grip of the Fire Ninja. He rose and fix his hair firmly by using his hands. Growling at Kai and the others how they just sat there, laughing at him. Kai rose where he sat and went to Jay.

"Sheesh! Trying to damage my beautiful hair and what next? My body?" The Lightning Ninja hissed, massaging his neck lightly using both hands.

Kai took a full gaze on Jay appearances and looked away "You call that beautiful? PFFT!"

"Excuse me? You wanna fight?" Jay threatened. "Let's go then! Bring it on, lightning breath!" Kai teased.

Before they made any sudden movement, Kai and Jay burst out laughing. Lloyd and Zane were confused of their humor. He thought they were going to, but instead horsing around.

"4 for Ja-" Zane stops his counting. Usually Cole would be here chatting with him. Nothing or no reason to play this game anymore if he's not around that invented a petite entertainment for themselves. How he misses him greatly; why would the snakes and Lord Garmadon wanted one of his brother? Lloyd look at Zane, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Snaps Zane out of trance and gazed to the little man, shaking his head "No, nothing."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Recapturing the Ninjas attention and rose where they sat. The Ninjas darted each others. Then the speaker went off. It was Nya.

"Guys, come to the control room, pronto!"

Kai rose to the speaker and shouted "Did you find Cole?"

"No... but it's just snakes scaring people in Mega Monster Amusement Park. Over and out." The speaker went silent.

While the Ninjas rose near Kai, he make an announcement "Okay boys, let's clean off the streets of those slithery freaks. We'll capture one of them and force them to give answers to us to know where exactly Cole is. And Lloyd, stay with Nya. For your safety."

The Ninjas nodded in agreement excluded Lloyd. He sat back on the cushion, leaving the fun for the Ninjas of course. Lloyd pulled out a comic to entertain himself. The Ninjas rushed to the control room for more updates.


	13. Sinking

When the Ninjas stormed into the control room, Nya already pinpointed the location: Mega Monster Amusement Park. Nya, in charge driving the bounty, headed towards the amazing place to enjoy. Kai and the other rises to Nya.

"We're going right now?" Kai asked her sister, using a normal conversation tone. Nya nodded, agreeing with her brother.

"Once I arrive on that spot, you guys need to go bare foot."

The Ninjas nodded while Nya went to the location. Once they arrive near the entrance gate of Mega Monster Amusement Park, the Ninjas gathered on the training deck preparing their weapons. Kai with his katana and few shurikens in his sleeve, Jay with his Nun Chucks in hand with shurikens in his sleeve, and Zane with few shurikens on hand. Zane shurikens slipped through his hands as he petrified. Kai and Jay heard a metal blade landed on the wooden floor causing a loud **THUMP**. Worried of the White Ninja clad and went towards him.

"What's wrong, Zane? Did you sense something?" Kai questioned, resting his hand on Zane's left shoulder.

"I sensed a dark presence. It's stronger, unusual, unbearable strong force of energy corpse somewhere. . . but where?" Zane explained his fellow brothers, Kai and Jay, looking around outside of the bounty.

"Could be Lord Garmadon, Za-" Jay implied.

Zane interrupt, shaking his head while he held his head "No! It's not Lord Garmadon. I sensed his, but this is new."

Tentative about Zane superficial, Kai and Jay gathers his fallen shurikens and place it on the Ice Ninja palm. Kai tries to establish and rapport with his Nindroid brother "Zane, be strong. We been dealing with supernatural beyond our lives. Example: The Skulkin,"

"Yeah! And Serpentine included!" Jay replied calmly and start pulling Zane to the chains and Kai behind him pushing him. Zane sighed, condescends a feeling about something will go bad as he expected.

No further question, the Ninjas went to the chains and slide fire man pole style down safely. Since some residue of the butter on the chains remains, making them a way trip down to meet the earthy ground.

While the Ninjas raced through the entrance gate of Mega Monster Amusement Park, what they didn't know Cole arrived, converting himself behind the bushes, watching them leaving and a perfect time to enter the bounty, undetected. A faint grinned engraved on the Earth Ninja face and rushed to the bounty. Reaching upon the chains, grasping on them and cursory start climbing.

* * *

Once he rested his feet on the bounty, a sneering as he hid himself behind the dummy and any other that is above the training deck. Scurried through the bounty, he knelt and found something causing them to soar on the air. Drawing his scythe from his back and ready to land a scratch on the engine.

In the control room, Nya spotted a blur movement from the cameras. No idea what it is but she knew someone is trespassing. Immediately, she pressed the alarm button and the bounty alarm went off. Sensei also sensed a dark presence on board. He went to the training deck to see who was the guest.

Cole gritted his teeth that the bounty alarm went off. Flashing sirens above the tip of the bounty and other places. In no time, he threw his scythe to the engine. Injected the sharp blade into the metal and the engine started to malfunction. Nya started to lose control and went to the steering wheel to get a hold of the bounty. Lloyd enter the training deck, meeting his uncle.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Lloyd said, panicking that the bounty started to sink. Trying to keep his footage from the tilting bounty.

"Someone has enter the bounty and destroy the engine." Sensei listed the following reasons why the bounty malfunction.

Then the speaker went off "Hang on! This is going to be a bumpy ride! Wait, I detected a blur coming on your way!"

Out of nowhere, a shadow moves dummy to dummy. Sensei caught him in the corner of the eye and lifted one of the armor on the ground and hurled to the blur. The blur reflected the armor and landed a loud **THUMP**. Sensei and Lloyd turn to the noise that Wu made. A sharp gasps caused by two people on training deck. Unbelievable to their eyes, or could be deluded; no, it was Cole.

"Cole?" Lloyd blunted, confused written over his face and pondering that he caused the bounty to sink. As he take few steps close, without a warning, Cole pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Lloyd. Lloyd saw that coming and screamed, eyes closed using his arms to cover his face, waiting a sharp metal cold blade enters in his body and exit on the other side. Waiting to happen, Lloyd open his eyes, seeing Sensei uses his Bo staff and the Throwing Star attached on the Bo Staff.

"Cole, what did my brother done to you?" Sensei demanded from his student.

Cole, still in combat stance, he replied with a deep, dry, response "Oh nothing. I feel stronger than before, thanks for asking." He shrugged his shoulder.

The bounty engine starts on fire, engulfed the bounty engine and on the flammable woods. An explosion causing Sensei and Lloyd feeling to feel off-balance. Cole grasp the chains and waved "Sorry, I got somewhere else to go. Adios." Cole find himself back to the ground and raced to the Mega Monster Amusement Park. Sustains Lord Garmadon command.

"Tengo down," Cole smirked and rose. "Lord Garmadon would be pleased."

Sensei would chased him but instead letting him go. For the safety of the Green Ninja and Nya. Sensei and Lloyd went to the control room while the Bounty is almost meeting the floor.

In the control room, Nya, on her hand was tool kits and blow torch. Sensei and Lloyd budged the door harshly, rushing to Nya for a helping hand.

"Guys! Take the wheel! I'll fix the engine okay? And. . . Sensei," Nya asked quietly.

Sensei looked Nya and nodded. Nya gasped, she believed the blur detected in the large screen was the Leader. Not one word responds back to Wu, she left the control room with a sweep of a broom. Sensei and Lloyd went to the wheel, balancing the bounty with all the strength.

Far from here, Cole watches the Bounty slowly falling to the ground. He grinned evilly; no hesitation, he went back to the Mega Monster Amusement Park to meet Lord Garmadon. And going to have some guests included.

* * *

**AN-** Thanks everyone for your support! I feel 100% better than usual! Yeah, feels like family with my friends on skype, fanfiction, and real life. Thank you everyone! I am happy to enjoy here so much!


	14. Impossible

While the Ninjas finally enter the front gate of the Mega Monster Amusement Park, they arrived upon fleeing and screaming people running away from the snakes. Glancing through a mobs of teens and children escaping for their lives. The Ninjas found the heart of the problem, the center of the Mega Monster Amusement Park. The Ninjas raced to the center, ready for battle.

Once the Ninjas arrive the area, there was Lord Garmadon relaxing above the roller coaster. The Ninjas are on fighting stance, wielding their weapons in grasp, ready for battle. While Lord Garmadon sneered to the Ninjas.

"Hello, you worthless scums." Lord Garmadon rudely said with a foul tone.

Kai was the one to rise and respond, defending his brothers "Why are you here? And where is Cole?"

Lord Garmadon shrugged his shoulder, he replied with a laugh "Whatever what you mean, Kai."

"You know who! Stop saying that you don't even know what you do!" Jay spat hoarsely, went to Kai left side.

"You have our brother! He-" As Zane went to Kai right side, he sensed a strong dark presence appear. Zane became petrified and the gangs notices Zane. Both raised a brow, eyed on Ice Ninja.

"Zane?" Both said together. Before the Ninjas react, the snakes pops out from their hiding spot. The Ninjas reacted and circled by the snakes. Lord Garmadon sat and lean back to see his favorite movie play.

The Ninjas, back to back with another whispered to their member "Got a plan guys?"

"Well, usually Cole make the plans. But we have to fight then without his plan," Jay suggested.

"Get ready brothers," Said Zane. The Ninjas waits; but Kai made the first move. The snakes and Ninjas sparred into battle.

Zane threw his shurikens at one of the Hypnobrai. Knocking them, unconscious. While the other takes its place, they charged without even thinking. Zane side sweep and uses his right elbow and strike the snake by the back of its head. The Serpentine crumbled into ground, unconscious. Another charges to him; pulling out his shuriken, he threw it to the snake, sent him flying.

Jay uses his Nun chucks and slammed some snakes while he rushes into horde of snakes. He preformed spinjitzu, colliding into the snakes, knocking lots of snakes. Adding a phase "Woo-cha!" "Hya!" Jay shouted. Slamming the snakes with a simple blow.

Kai, uses his katana, and land a blow on multiple snakes, knocking them unconscious. Few charge, swinging their snake weapons at Kai. Kai lunged backward, throwing his Ninja Star in process, staggering few of the snakes in sight. Landed on his feet safely, the snakes look frighten. They slowly trotted away and flee. Kai sigh and take a quick gaze on his brothers. Already finishes their side and saturated once more. The Ninjas are in fighting stance on Lord Garmadon.

Lord Garmadon sighed, the failure of the snakes. He was clapping his hands together. Taunting the Ninjas and Kai rose with a hard look.

"What- why are you clapping?" Kai snapped.

"Oh nothing. That was a beginning, you pesky Ninjas! Now for the real entertainment!" He laughed maniacally.

Kai was getting impatient, Lord Garmadon was playing games with them. Kai charges with a battle cry toward where Lord Garmadon stood. Out of nowhere, a shuriken threw from the sky stop Kai tracks in front of him. Kai flew back, taking few steps back and try to find the source who threw shuriken, interrupting him and Lord Garmadon. In the background, Kai heard Zane and Jay gasps. Kai slowly look over his head and saw. . . his leader Cole. Cole made his way through and reach to the concrete floor. Scythe on his grasp, blocking Kai view. Kai, gaped that Cole was different. It's not him. He knew by the leader, in charge to take care his teammates.

"That's what the dark presence I sensed in the bounty. It was Cole!" Zane shouted, hesitated pointing at Cole. Logic reasons of the mysterious power, not Garmadon.

Jay, became traumatized, flailing his arms and pointed at his good friend "H-him?! Cole?! H-he's fighting us?!" He shrieked, aiming his Nun chucks at Cole pulling Zane gi sleeve. Zane nodded.

"What did Lord Garmadon done to you?!" Kai yelled, eyebrows knitting in fury for what Lord Garmadon done to his brother.

Zane interrupted and went to Kai and whispered "Kai, I sensed Cole's heart has been corrupted."

Kai eyes changed to gruesome glare, he looked from Cole to Lord Garmadon. Became infuriated and yelled with all he got "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

Lord Garmadon slowly drawing his Mega Weapon and shows the Ninjas the reasons. The Ninjas and the rest gasps in unison. Speechless and Cole smirk with a foul chuckled. Kai curled his hands into a fist. Looking back at Cole, what Lord Garmadon has corrupted the Ninja's heart and take a stand to save him. Kai gone to fighting stance, no other option since his heart been poisoned by Lord Garmadon. Zane and Jay gasps, Kai fighting Cole.

"Kai! He's Cole! Why and what-" Jay shouted in worry.

"Jay, Cole heart and mind... it's not him." Acknowledged Zane. Predicting Cole was gone somewhere.

"It couldn't be!" Kai yells, lifting his fist directly above Cole "Lord Garmadon and his vile plans! You definitely going to pay for this!"

"You're not going to lay a finger on my master!" Cole interrupted.

"Master?!" Kai snapped, gaped for his leader calling him. " Cole, it's-"

Before the Ninjas react, Cole lunged himself to Kai. Kai pulled his katana immediately and blocked Cole's scythe. Zane and Jay ran to help but was cut off by Cole throw Shurikens to stop their tracks. Kai strength pushes Cole and sending him backwards. He dug his feet to the ground to regain his footage. Kai looked to Zane and Jay safety. Distracted for a moment, Cole kicked Kai and sent him flying. Zane and Jay grabbed Kai, saving his fall and help him to his feet. Cole, crepting close, holding his scythe pointing at his own brothers. Lord Garmadon claps his hands. The Ninjas couldn't even do anything to harm his leader.

Out of nowhere, a metal net came from the sky. The net trapped Cole inside as he struggled to free himself. Lord Garmadon rose where he sat and saw a mechanical suit coming to the Ninjas back-up. The Ninjas saw it was Nya, Sensei, and Lloyd parked near the Ninjas. Cole finally free himself from the net and growl. As the Ninjas helped Sensei to the ground, he raise his Bo staff at his brother. Before Cole sprang, Lord Garmadon commanded.

"Stop! We cannot fight them if they reunited,"

"Bring back my student, brother!" Sensei screamed to his brother; very indignant for messing with his students.

"Why would I? He belongs to me now. There's nothing for you to do." Grinning slightly while he turn his back from the Ninjas and Wu.

"Dad!" Lloyd shouts "Please turn him back!"

Lord Garmadon was tentative of his son. "Son, the Mega Weapon has a power to create, not destroy. I chosen my way and you chosen your way by leaving me!"

"But-" Lloyd uses a deep voice, looking at the ground sadly. Lord Garmadon interrupt "It's done, son. Cole, let's go!"

Cole obeyed and pulled something out from his pocket. While Lord Garmadon left him, Kai rushes to Cole. "Cole! It's me, Kai! Please, I know there's somewhere inside you-"

"Shut up! I don't need to listen your pity." Cole said coldly.

"Cole! Don't you forget you have a fidelity of being a Ninja!" Nya yelled.

Zane joins in "Brother, please remember. Are we still playing and collecting the comebacks points? Please-"

Cole suddenly held his head, eyes shut tight. Zane sensed Cole's heart flickered for a moment until it consumes in darkness once more. '_Could it be? If we to reminisce the event we had done?'_ Zane thought.

The Ninjas, Nya, and Sensei still curt but hardly noticed Cole sudden changes. Cole snaps out by shaking his head and uses Ninja smokescreen. Kai tries to grab Cole but vanished immediately where he stood. Instead Kai landed on his belly gliding through the concrete floor. Zane and Jay rushed to Kai and help him to his feet.

"Cole... he's gone." Kai said, weakly. The Ninjas glances each other; Wu looked disbelieved and Nya remained silent. Brother had gone to the dark side.


	15. Discussion

Going back home, shocking Cole has completely 'change' his mental thoughts and his desire to destroy his brothers. Dare to summon any word from their mouth by the news of their missing brother. When the Ninjas, Nya, and Sensei walking back to the bounty, the gangs gaped, the bounty parked on the ground. The Ninjas stared in shock while Nya went to the engine and pick up a wrench. Jay was the one to respond, panicking the damage and her safety from the last time she was there with Lloyd and Wu.

"What the heck happened?!" He shrieked, the Ninjas stared in horror.

"Well, you couldn't believe this... but Cole visit us before you guys." Nya replied, kneeling to get more tools from the kit.

"What?" All gasped in unison. Darting on the engine, a wreck that brings the whole ship plummet downwards.

"Yes, Cole was a unusual guest to show his face around." Sensei told his young students.

Kai rose to his Sensei, inflammatory and contemporary events how Sensei failed to stop Cole "Sensei, he's _your_ student and _our_ friend! Why didn't you stop him from escaping? We would-"

Sensei snap back to his student violently "Kai!" Kai paused when Sensei barked him "If I chosen to stop Cole, then your sibling wouldn't arrive to save you. So does Lloyd, the Green Ninja. Next time, think before you make rude remarks of my action."

No reply from Kai. As Sensei went back to his meditating room, the gangs has something to do. Jay went to Nya to help her fixing the engine. Kai, Zane, and Lloyd went aboard the deck. Found themselves the training deck is such a lot of mess Cole caused and Kai battle, drained up wood from the combustion on the training deck floor. Kai seating himself on the stairs, the Ice and Green Ninja joined each of his side.

"This is stupid!" Kai ruthlessly uses his fist and impact on the wooden deck of the bounty, infuriated. Grinding his teeth in anger, Lord Garmadon crossed the line. Zane rested his hand on his left shoulder, using an appeasing tone. Showing sympathy towards his brother.

"Brother, calm down. I know you are upset of Cole decision. He'd chosen to save you. As a leader, he risked his life for you."

"If the snakes made a lousy deal at first, using me as a bargain. But, why? Is there a way to bring him back?" Kai said, wryly.

Lloyd nudged his elbow to Kai "Kai, I hope you find a way to bring him back. I miss him. I can't believe my dad can't reverse this at all."

Zane deciphering about Cole situation when he refresh the memory that the time they spend time, which was yesterday. That cause Cole heart flickered for a moment. Influencing him to make him who he was, a Ninja as a leader. Pondering hard enough that maybe that is a way to bring him back... but it will be a difficult start. When his heard was full of vindictive of his brother for superficial reason. Cole doesn't remember anything about his formal and valuable teammates.

Finally Zane respond to the Fire Ninja using a morale tone "Maybe there is a way,"

Kai quickly turn his head to Zane with wide eyes. An urge to know the idea of Zane logic "What is it?" He sharply said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lloyd asked, soften his eyes at Zane.

Zane nodded, he said "I sensed his heart flickered, purifying the darkness but soon the darkness engulfed it. When I told a simple sentence. I told him that are we counting points of you and Jay comebacks? Maybe if we can to reminisce the past time we had done with him? If Cole could enhance if we tell one sentence to him?"

On the same time, Jay and Nya approaching on the bounty training deck. He over heard their conversation and Zane brief.

"I think Zane was right. Zane acknowledging if there is a way to help him about uhhh whatever he said." Jay admitted, placing the tool kit on the training deck.

Jay continued, dusting his hands firmly "Oh, and the bounty won't be flying for at least few days. So we're vulnerable. . ."

"I wanted to see Cole come home safely. I hope you guys find a way while I tweak and repair the bounty." Nya said, wiping her sweat from her forehead. Grimacing of sadness of Cole decision and Lord Garmadon aspire.

"I'll be busy. See you later guys. And... please find a way to get Cole back." The Ninjas acceded. Nya strolled to the control room, door closed.

Jay went to Kai, rested his elbow on the wooden wall "Well, we know Lord Garmadon did to Cole. Thanks for Lloyd help to confess his dad."

"Yes," Zane agreed and continued "his heart and mind been corrupted in darkness. We need to rescue him."

"By what? How can we get him back? We can't capture him and magically change him!" Kai snapped.

"Kai, like Zane says, if we share 'The Good Times' to Cole of everything you did with him. Now I'm going to go somewhere... private." Lloyd added. Rose from where he sat and start walking back to the bounty. The Ninjas watched Lloyd walking alone in the dining room.

"What's wrong with him?" Jay said, worried. Looking above his head, seeing Lloyd closes the door.

"I sensed Lloyd is in deep sorrow of his dad for what he did to Cole. Remember, all of us are his friends." Zane replied calmly. "Oh,"

While Zane help Master of Fire to his feet, Jay looked the bounty flooring; narrowing his eyes on the burnt wood "We should fix the bounty, guys. Look at it! We need to start flying as soon as possible and for Lloyd. Gosh Kai, control your element."

Kai rose to Jay and slapped him back of his head. Jay flinch and rubbed his back of his head "Hey! Jerk!"

Kai dusted his hands, closing his eyes "Don't make fun of my personality and my element! Lightning breath, that YOU talk a lot! It's true, by the way." He smirked.

Jay mumbling to himself while he picked up a sludge hammer with his bare hands. Jay open his mouth but no words coming out from his mouth. He looked angry at Kai and went back to work.

Kai lifted one of the crowbar and started injecting it inside the wooden deck "Alright, let's get this done and find Cole and Lord Garmadon."

* * *

Back in The Lost City of OuroBoruos, Lord Garmadin look raged of the snakes cowardly flee out of the blue from the battle. But for Cole, had done marvelous job. Lord Garmadon churned back and forth repeatedly to think another designating plan. The sun setting at the other side of horizon. Silence fills the room until Cole spoke up.

"Master, shall I fight them off? I am stronger than the rest of those Ninjas and your brother." Cole offered to his primary new master, bowing one arm across his chest.

Lord Garmadon ignored his offer and sunk back into his mind. Cole waited patiently until he command him to do so. Skales despised the new assistant. Has skills, dependable, and belongs to the group of Ninjas. Of course, Skales cannot do anything.

The silence been eliminated by the Dark Lord finally said "Cole, you must go there alone and take down the Ninjas. If you encounter my brother, Wu, try not to fight him. Since your mission taking down the bounty, now it's vulnerable in the middle of the field, you can destroy them! Go now!"

Cole bowed once more. He made his way to the steps and face-to-face with the crowded of snakes. The snakes made a path for him and so he walk right towards the exit, didn't lay a finger on the snake. Dare the snakes made eye contact with the Ninja and thought he might give you nightmare.

Skales rose Lord Garmadon with disbelieving ruby eyes "Are you sssure to let the Black Ninja do this alone?"

Lord Garmadon turn to Skales, a vile smirked imprinted on his face "Yes, he is in my control. It is impossible to rehabilitate his state." He stated, stiffened in front of Skales.

Skales rolled his ruby eyes "Whatever. Let'sss go, my fellow Sssserpentine. Leave the ressst to Lord Garmadon in hisss new asssissstant!" The tribes of Serpentine roared. They marched from the snake arena.

* * *

**AN-** Yay! My brother cooled down. Now I been making the story and eventually got it done till 9 p.m. Thanks for the review everyone! Really helps me relieves stress from all the yelling. Have free time and worth it!

See you maybe in Friday.


	16. Rematch

The sun blooming through the day, now seeking into another side of the horizon. The sky was violent-blue in space, dazzling spots glittering sharing above the dark skies. Time passed by for certain Ninjas and the rest of the family dealing with the humongous problem caused by Lloyd's father. In the bounty, inacted and stayed in one spot, the Ninjas suggested about how to rescue Cole. No progress acceded or planned by the young teens. Ninja's teacher, Wu, sleeping peacefully and Lloyd somewhere in the bounty. On the training deck, Kai, Zane, and Jay undermining the wooden floor for new planks, disburse with pecuniary they combine cash for the replacement. The fire caused by Kai, leaving damages from last night battle and the engine ruptured by Cole scythe. A big hole on the bounty while the Ninjas are replacing new boards.

"Sheesh Kai, you need *Hmmmp* to chill out when your fans just wanted to visit. Causing a LOT of mess!" Jay teased while he uses a crobar to dig into the wooden floor. Finally remove one plank of wood and toss it aside.

"Hey! Those 'fans' are are not attractive. And they're uhhh I don't know what kind of gender they are! Still, no thanks!" Kai snapped while he uses a mace to slam the wooden deck, shards of splinter flies up.

Zane helps bringing new wooden floor boards for replacement of the deck. Coming from the chains, stacks of boards carried from his back as he lead them to the training deck. He reached to the clean bounty spot and knelt, placing the planks gently. As he grab planks from his back, he accidentally dropped all of them all of a sudden. Planks slammed on the wooden deck, creating noises throughout the bounty that is inevitable for the Ninjas to hear. Kai and Jay paused their work, placing their tools on the deck and went to the Ice Ninja, astonishing look with sudden pause.

The first response from Kai, worried of his brother, abruptly hesitate "Zane, are you-"

Zane interrupt, propelling himself "Shhh! I sensed a dark presence arriving nearby." Kai and Jay exchanging dry glances, they tossed and turns their body on their surroundings. Zane put his hood on, pulled out his shuriken, and somersault through the deck safely and carefully because the bounty is being demolished and the floor is eroded. Zane lands on his feet and threw shurikens on the pole. The black blur move swiftly, avoiding Ninja Stars. Kai and Jay, drawing their weapons to their grasp. Zane went to their sides, all in fighting stance. The shadow stop his speed and the bounty light switch beamed the training deck. The Ninjas gasps, it was Cole, their leader... or what he used to be one.

"Cole?" Kai summon his leader name in gruesome howl.

"Hello fools. I am here to finish my job." Cole grinned evilly, drawing his scythe into his grasp, stiffened his scythe, and slipped into fighting stance.

Kai took few steps ahead, sadness written all over his face. What Zane explains before, he give it a shot "Cole, I know your inside somewhere. Remember your phrase, Cole. The time when you met all of us, we are unstable. Then you reminded us that we're a team. Don't forget that, Cole!"

Cole suddenly felt an ache simulating all over his body and his mind and his nerves. Losing concentration for a moment and held his head lightly. Zane hypothesis of Cole was right. But that doesn't last long what the Nindroid expected. Cole shook his head to snap out of his aching pain, striking his nerves. Eyed to the enemies once more with a growl.

"Your words are charming. Stop talking and fight! Unless, you're a coward." Cole taunted the Ninjas, swaying his hand to let them move forward and try to lay a finger on if they can.

The reckless warrior Kai, made his first move. His katana impacted against Cole defense of his scythe. Zane attempted to help his brother; mid leaped into the air and threw a shuriken. Fortunately for Cole, saw that coming and so he also uses a shuriken and threw the opponent's projectiles. Both collided with a spark and clang noises, both landed on the ground. Zane immobilized of his defenses and thinks to his feet.

Kai uses his free hand and punch Cole. Unfortunately, training together as brothers, dodge his attack and counter-attacked. But Kai was spared because Jay use his Nun chucks to defend the Fire Ninja. Cole flew back, shaking his hand in pain, feels like hitting a pole, a lot harder. Once his hand back to its state, back to his stance, Kai performed spinjitzu "Ninjaaaa-gooo!" A fire tornado surrounds Kai and charge the Earth Ninja without mercy. Cole kicks one of the plank boards and lift them with one hand and throw it to Kai. That stops his spinjitzu and crashes to him, plummeting to the wooden floor.

Jay saw Kai fell, taking over his spot and charge, flipping his Nun chucks with a battle cry. Confusing the Earth Ninja using Nun chucks. Cole may not able to dodge on right timming because his potential is speed, but he can defend his blow. With all his might, Cole grab one of the Nun chucks bar, sneering at the Lightning Ninja. Jay swallowed and so, Cole starting to perform spinjitzu.

"Ninjaaa-goo!" Sounded deep, scratchy voice than his original. His spinjitzu was visible with shade of darkness in his skill. He spin Jay as he screamed in panic. Cole loosen his grip and sent him flying. Crashing on to Kai and both groaned in pain. Zane leaped into the air, spinning 360 degree, threw multiple shurikens heading to Cole direction. The Earth Ninja leaped into the air, shurikens struck to the wooden floor. Cole threw his scythe towards Zane. Before he react, didn't knew he would threw his weapon, hit Zane on the chest. Zane landed on the bounty, gliding through the floor, and tilted his head at the edge of the hole- about to fall into the hole. While Zane tries to rise, a force of someone place their foot to his throat. Choking and struggling on Cole's strength pressuring and cut off his air flow. Zane watches his friend, his brother, been manipulated going to finish him off.

"You guys are so weak, pathetic." Cole sneered. Kai and Jay regains their body and saw Zane suffocating by their leader. Before the Ninjas react, even Cole, a force whacked Cole off of Zane. Zane gasp for air to function his mechanical vision and reaction. As Zane adjusted his concertration, he felt someone hand on his arm. Sensei and Lloyd help him to his feet. Cole crashes to the ground and in instant, he rose from the ground and clenched his teeth.

"Cole!" Sensei began "You've done enough damage! Leave at once and leave my students alone!"

_'Why would Sensei said to Cole like that? He's your student and our friend, our brother!'_ Kai thought.

_'Why Sensei? Was there no prospects of saving Cole back to our leader?_' Zane thought, sadly looking at Sensei.

Lloyd rushes to Kai and Jay quietly. Cole remember his command to stay away from him. Seeing the corner of his eye, Cole saw the Green Ninja. What Lord Garmadon wanted and most desirable, he got an idea. Pulling out from his pocket, Ninja smokescreen. Have enough to consume the ship in darkness to flee. Before anyone react, Cole threw the smokescreen down to the ground, darkening the area of the Ninjas and the bounty. The Ninjas tries to see through, then Zane uses his power to light up the smoke. The Ninjas and Sensei follow the source of light.

"Is anyone alright?" Sensei asked his students and nephew.

"Here," Kai yelled, responding his teacher reply. Along with his friends.

"I'm A okay!" Jay bellowed.

"I am here." Zane replied.

"Lloyd?" Sensei said, worried. No answer.

Once the smoke faded, the Ninjas and Sensei finally adjusted their personal space and the flooring on the training deck. They noticed Cole escaped but Lloyd was absent. Sensei eyes widen and told his students.

"My fellew students! Find Cole and Lloyd! And hurry!"

Kai, Jay, and Zane nodded. In a rush, they went to the rail and toss their body over the rail and landed on the ground. They found foot prints on the ground and starting tracking down their brother and rescuing Lloyd from Cole.

* * *

**A/N- **Yay! An update, are you excited what will happen? This request was for** AwesomeAuthor13,** who PM me for something.

And yay! I got my permit Class E! After I finish the class and take intermediate class soon. Then I'm off the road alone for the first time! I'm so happy! Now I need to pass High school test that is required to graduate. Well, see you next time!


	17. Crumble

Cole hustled through the forest, holding his captive on his right arm; taking him to his master. Lloyd struggled on his grip and squirmed as he shouts.

"Cole! Let go of me!" Lloyd yelled, pounding his hands on Cole's left leg.

"Shut." Cole whispered.

"Cole, fight the darkness inside! It's_ not_ you! You were chosen as a protector of Ninjago, you are a good guy! You fight along with your friends! You chosen to protect Ninjago from the evil!" Lloyd whispered. Trying to use same tone against Cole.

Suddenly Lloyd felt Cole's grip became loose. He looked to his purple eyes but it was shut tightly. Free hand rested his head in pain. He dropped Lloyd and he immediately trotted away using his feet, kicking away in shock. Too petrified or dare to flee from Cole. Poring at his leader, kneeling down, collapsing to his knees screaming in pain. Lloyd narrowed his eyes and gasped.

"Cole?" Lloyd wryly. Intensified Cole erratically pause.

Cole slowly lifted his eyelids and reveal his chestnut colored pupil eyes. Lloyd froze; verified his leader true-self, he crawled closely to Cole and rested his palm on the Earth Ninja thigh. Sensing someone rested a warm, soft hand on his thigh.

"L-L-Lloyd? P-P-Please... g-get away f-from m-me. I-I done e-enoug-ffff damage..." Cole stuttered, brushing Lloyd's hand off him gently. Feeling himself slipped into darkness, as he tried to inhibit the darkness with all his strength.

Lloyd deny his will. Influencing him might help him. Zane observation could bring back their brother. The true Cole is somewhere, latent for Lloyd to notice the change of the Black Ninja. So he continue to reminisce with the fun times they had together.

"Cole, remember the time when Jay uses perfume? Kai said he can't be familiar between cologne and perfume. Kai told me all about it when I was capture by the Serpentine." Lloyd said softly with a warm chuckled.

"Y-yeah, I-I remember t-that time." Cole said weakly. Suddenly, Cole screamed in agony, held his head. Lloyd saw Cole eye color changing into purple. Cole shook his head to regain his consciousness against the chronic battle with a force of energy. The overwhelming darkness consumes his mind. Then Cole turn to Lloyd with a glare. Lloyd breathed in panic, seeing Cole crept closer.

"Cole! No!" Lloyd shouted.

Out of nowhere, pairs of shurikens sailed through the trees into the ground, stopping Cole tracks. Glanced above his head to see few pairs of shadow appeared and landed near Lloyd side for assistance. The cavalry has arrive to save Lloyd. While Cole regains his position, growling at the Ninjas.

"Don't take Lloyd away from us! He took you away from us; but not Lloyd. Never!" Kai yelled, infuriated kept stacking inside. Never allow or wanted to lose another member of the team.

"You're getting into my nerves!" Cole snapped, drawing his scythe to his grasp.

Lloyd tugged Kai ninja garb and the Fire Ninja met eye to eye with the chosen one "Guys, Cole change for a moment when I told your past time. One of you tell your stories to him."

Jay rose, letting himself pass and calmly respond like what was important "Hey Cole, remember the time when we found out under the mask of the samurai was Nya?"

Kai nudged his elbow at Jay arm "Dude! That's your story! Something else that _we_ do, idiot!"

"Okay, okay! Uh uh hey, remember the time when we fight against the Great Devourer and we go by your plans to trap the giant freak! And your plan was successful too! Man, that fat snake chased you in high speed! How amazing, isn't it?"

Cole suddenly felt his heart ache. Clenching his chest, collapsing to the ground. Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd noticed and worried of his condition.

Zane spoke up, recaptured his brothers attention "I sensed his heart has purified of his corruption. But it is incomplete, which he is not back to Cole that we that know."

Kai looked to Zane crystal blue eyes and reply "So you're saying that it's working?" Zane nodded "Yes, the real Cole is fighting his way through. He is relying on us, brothers."

The Ninjas gazed to their leader, kneeling on the ground. Before they react, Cole muttered to the Ninjas "G-Guys..."

Kai, Jay, and Zane gasps together. Before they do anything, Cole collapsed to the ground, fell into unconsciousness. The Ninjas rushes to the fallen leader, flipped him over gently and Zane rested his hand on his forehead why unusually fell unconscious.

"He is fine, but exhausted without resting since last night. I sensed the darkness still inside him." Zane informed his brothers with a concern look written all over the nindroid's eyes. The darkness still within their leader and unable to stop the demonic, corrupted heart and mind.

"What should we do with him? Since he's not back to himself, we can't leave him out in the wilderness!" Kai snapped, irritated that Cole definitely one hundred percent not back to himself.

The Ninjas reunion been interrupted when someone yells ahead of them. The Serpentine. A curtailed plan, Zane implies to his brothers "Brothers, we need to go. We'll meet Cole again. And this time, we need to find one memory he enjoys the most with us."

Kai shut his eyes in anger. Couldn't leave his best friend to the wraith of the Serpentines. But Zane speech was right. The Ninjas starting to raced off while Kai stay put to take a last glimpse on his leader. Lloyd rested his hand on Kai shoulder with believing eyes. Promised to return, knowing they never leave a man behind. Kai nodded and lift Lloyd, put him on his shoulder like a guinea pig ride and raced off with Zane and Jay, abandoning Cole with the snakes back to his master. But Kai didn't knew one of his brother stayed behind to keep watch. But who exactly?

* * *

**AN-** Yay! Another chapter! Sorry I haven't update yesterday because I got home from visiting my mom's friend. And I use my 3DS to read, PM, ect on Fanfiction. But Yay, got it done!

Ha, hahaha! I never laugh so hard and enjoy in Fanfiction! Meeting authors, more like awesome friends. Yeah, thanks to Packerfan95, KaitouKiwi, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, DeliciouslyDangerous1, NinjaWriterMaster, JustCallMeDisc0rder, and WhiteColor. And guest, Solidground, AwesomeAuthor13, and guests! Thanks everyone! You are awesome! :D


	18. Accept

Cole was rising. Spike of his body and his mind working. Using his knees and palms to rise, he found himself behind bars. Headache racing through his mind as he swayed side by side to the bars. Growling the battle against the Ninjas, he cursed silently. Grasping the bars, noticing return back in the snake arena. Until, a strange feeling himself pouring back to the ground.

_Hey, me! Snap out of it!_

'Who said that?'

_Me, that you freaking controlling my body! Snap out of it and fight the darkness! I'm not letting you to control my body and treated my family like that!_

'So what? You're just a memory; a lousy useless mind! And I, in the other hand, your body will be mine. Lord Garmadon command me and how nice to use his power for me to control you.'

_Nuh uh! I will get back to myself! My brothers will know what to do! I am already fighting my way through you know. And I know how they're doing this situation!_

'I'm not allowing you to delete me completely! Now good bye!'

_No! Not- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Cole shook his head lightly and leaned on the bars, panting. Shady around his room; eventually recognizes the pattern of the snake arena flat, physical floor. While he adjusted his vision, the shadow approaches to the bars and Cole lost contact with the bars, jerked back. When the shadow with a blunt weapon on his hand was Lord Garmadon.

"The snakes found you unconscious in the forest. Did you complete your task?" Lord Garmadon asked.

Cole shook his head. Denying his mission was a bust "No master. I was about to finish one of the Ninja but your brother sabotaged my battle. So I escape with Lloyd but they arrive too soon."

Lord Garmadon shut his eyes and looked away from his gaze. "Tsk, tsk. You failed. Stupid brute, I expected for you to do better!"

Cole bowed, using his arm crossed his chest "Yes Lord Garmadon. I won't fail you the next mission."

Lord Garmadon, degrading Master of Earth failed a simple mission. He finally complied "I'll release you in next 2 days! Don't you escape and stay here!" Cole nodded, accepting his punishment. Lord Garmadon left Cole behind bars. Seating himself on the warm marble floor of the cell and rested his back against the wall.

_Well, I see that menace treated me like CRAP! Oh look, he's losing apathy for my patience! How can you** stand** him?_

'Hey! I said be go-'

_You can't erase me! Like I said, it's my body! And look at this, Lord Garmadon lock you up and you're going to listen?!_

'Shut up!'

_No, you shut up!_

'I said it first so shut it!'

_Too bad! Now there's two in here now y'know. Deal with it! Are you going to wait here and do nothing? What are your goal in your life?_

'Don't you know, Ninja! I am your dark side. Symbolizing an yin, and yang. Every living beings have a dark side. And your other side of you. . . has awaken!'

_I don't like it. GET OUT! And I will control my body! Wait, why do my body feel sluggish? Wait of minute, I notice I haven't got some sleep?! Dude! My body need nutrients! You are more stubborn than a mule!_

'SO? Villains never rest! I want you out of this body!'

_Like I said BEFORE, MY BODY! I will fight my way no matter how long, I will find a way to regain control! Oh wait, I can like. . . Now!_

Cole jerked his head, confused. Suddenly, he felt slipping and fall to his knees. Panting painfully as he collapse fully to meet the hard floor, eyes closed. A war throughout his mind of his corrupted part. Tossing and turning in pain, who will win to take possession of Cole's body?

Few minutes pass, Cole snap his eyes open and uses his elbow to support. Hard to see in the dark, a faint smile forming on his edges of his lips.

"I'm b-back and ohhh. . . I-I feel horrible. Like. . . I-I didn't g-get some sleep. I-I doubt I won't last long," Cole uttered, defeated. Laying back to the ground feeling exhausted.

"M-My teams, please b-be okay without me l-leading you anymore." He prayed.

The corrupted part of him fighting his way through. Again, he fell into slumber and yet, another war has yet to come. Cole didn't even last for a second! This strong entity side of his will be challenging. Once again, the dark side has claim his prize: back to control the Black Ninja body.

Laying on a lumpy hard floor, his eyes snap wide open and reveal the dark side regains his control. Hazy violent pupil color eyes and his lips stretching across his face. Propelling himself, brushing his sleeves as he thought hard in his mind.

'Hah! You can't win, Ninja!'

_See if I can! Because I just control my body for a moment! I'll show you an example._

Suddenly, Cole lifted his right arm. Catching his sight, he raised a brow in confusion. Then, he slaps his face uncontrollably. Repeated the same spot of his cheek, he tried to grab a hold of his arm. Reprisal against the darkness, controlling somewhat his arm slapping himself to vindictive his darkness action, causing terrorizing Ninjago with his body. Mix with Lord Garmadon vile plans jeopardizing the Master of Earth real identity.

_Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself!_

'Stop talking to yourself! Stop talking to yourself, Ninja!'

_No! This is for all the pain you did to me and my teammates!_

'By slapping yourself? Dummy!'

_Excuse me, you're currently controlling my body! Idiot!_

'You're as more stubborn than the Fire Ninja!'

Cole tries to counterattack the control of the darkness. The 'mind of his own' arm continuously slapping across his face. Restrain his arm with using his free arm, a blur passes through the bars. Passing through the moon sheen through the bars, the shadow stood eyeing on Cole. Cole paused and looked on his direction. He rose to the bars and grabbed one of them with a disgusting glare.

"It's you." Cole said coldly. Meeting a man emotionless face, nothing to respond to the man he knew, the closest person is behind bars. Shaking his head, grabbed one of the bars and soften his tone.

"Yes," Zane replied.

* * *

**AN-** Yay! Sorry with all the wait, but I got it done! Because I been challenged by someone and I didn't planned the story yet... I wasn't sure to make it but I'll give it a try. Trying to think a plot of the story for a whole time. Also, I already plan a new story before the request, so maybe I can do 2 stories at once. 2 times the slow update.

**R&R**


	19. Unyielding

**AN-** Hi. Enjoy everyone! Sorry for the delay, we have a teeny situation at home. Finally finished this. I may be slow down since. . . well, It's complicated.

* * *

Kai leaped tree to tree swiftly with Lloyd above his shoulder. Exiting from the site, he finally catches to the bounty sitting on the earthy ground. Gently put Lloyd down and went to the chains, as Lloyd tailing Kai back to meet his brothers and Wu. Hustling back to the bounty, encountering his teacher patiently awaiting his students arrival. Lloyd rushes to Sensei and hug him tightly. Master of Fire watches a touching moment. For a split second, noticing the Ice Ninja was absent.

"Sensei, was Zane with Jay? I was guiding Lloyd back home." Kai asked, curiously.

"Kai, only Jay arrived. I thought Zane was with you."

Lloyd releases his grip on Sensei and said "But Zane wasn't with us at all."

Kai rose to his master "Zane never reached to the bounty? Where-" Kai suddenly felt an urge to stare back to the forest. He did and went to the rails, grasping and leaning his body on the rail. Observing the muted plains, searching for Zane arrival. . .

On the same time, Jay exited from the control room, checking Nya if she's safe. Stepping down the stairs, noticing the slowpokes arrive in short nick of time. Carefully not to fall in on the undermined bounty, reaching Lloyd. As for Kai, grinding his teeth in rage.

"Hey Lloyd. I'm glad you're sa-" Jay said. But interrupted by someone hardly noticing someone is missing!

"JAY!" Jay jumped; crazed Kai stomped and rushed to Jay in a snap. Grabbing Jay's shirt and lifted him into the air "Where's Zane? He was supposed to be with you!"

Never seen in his life, petrified when the moment Kai lifted him and shouting for abruptly reasons of the nindroid. Knowing they already lose their leader "Hey, hey! Zane probably be somewhere in the bounty!" Jay protested.

"If he is, then why the heck would he investigate an empty room and the event happening outside of the room?!" Kai snapped, went nose to nose with Jay. Jay squirmed of Kai grip of his clothing. But was stopped when Sensei snapped.

"Kai! Stop this at once! This is inflammatory, using against your teammate won't lead you anywhere! Don't you learn your teammates teach you not to fight!"

Kai stood silently, loosen his grip and Jay jerked back. Straightening his clothing from Kai curling up his gi using his fists. Jay responded calmly to the Master of Fire "Kai, Zane was ahead of me. I thought he arrive first and I tried to find him somewhere in the bounty."

Kai darted his eyes away from the Blue Ninja clad for a brief moment to relax his stressful days. In haled deeply and let it all out from his rampage, shot at Jay for missing member. Had enough with the loss of Cole. Kai closed his eyes while Jay examined the unstable Fire Ninja. Once he managed to control his emotion, glanced to Jay, nodded once and said "Jay, let's go find Zane. He must stayed behind for Cole."

"Okay, I'm with you. Don't do that again Kai. You almost scare the heck out of me. I was about to uhh, never mind!" Jay said, reaching to the chains.

While Kai went to the rail, Lloyd spoke up "Guys, be careful. Just... watch out for my dad." Kai and Jay nodded once, signature their body that they know what to do (As always). Throw themselves over the rail and left the bounty.

As the Ninja left the bounty, Sensei went to Lloyd and patted his back gently. "Don't worry Lloyd, my students know what to do. And hope they bring back Cole." Sensei chipped. Kai and Jay are fond from Sensei or Lloyd; they know what to do and they will succeed as a team. But Cole to strife against his teammates, was devastating among each person he knew, a raid was all planned from Lord Garmadon.

Lloyd met to his Uncle eyes, blinking a few times "Do you think they'll bring back Cole since my dad turn him evil?"

Sensei glance over the bounty, staring at the vast plains where the Ninjas had left "Let's hope they will."

While the Ninjas landed on their feet meeting the ground, Kai take a plain view of the wrecked home. He shook his head "Jay, when will the bounty will be flying again?"

"Well Nya explains the bounty will be back flying in two days. . ." Contemplating the bounty, he got an idea. He smirked wildly, rushing towards Kai standing.

"Kai, I know how to fix the problem," The Master of Fire eyed to the Blue Ninja clad "How?" Kai asked, astonished Jay opinion.

"Like a good neighbor, State Farm is. . . there!" Jay laughed historically, gesturing his body like ranch style. At the end of the sentence, he puts his index and thumb and made a click sound.

Kai face palmed. Sighing, Kai finally said "First, the commercial was just an advertisement. Second, you're an idiot. Lastly, I got to say, good one. But you're an idiot."

Jay swift his hands and rested on both his hips, eyes closed. How ironic saying their home and a transportation in one "Thanks Kai! Well, I notice you stop your come backs against me. Are you saying that I win? Well, I declare that-"

Pause his mouth movement, as he looked over his shoulder, noticing Kai bolted off to the plains heading to the snakes liar: The Lost City of Ouroborus. Jay flailing his hands, chasing his Fire Ninja friend "Kai, wait! Don't you forget about me! I was explaining I won victorious!" Jay claimed coolly.

* * *

**AN-**Past 3 weeks wasn't my day. But I'll get my luck back!

**Solidground-** Yo! You wanted to end it now? Don't be in a rush, enjoy the savoring moment of your favorite character in a menacing hand of Lord Garmadon! And mine. Oh, reminds me, you should read 'Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago' stories. Trust me, her story is good. And her favorite character is you know who. ;)

**See you in random next update!**


	20. Deal

"What do you want?" Cole demanded.

Zane didn't reply. Knowing the pressure well up for his leader redundant action. Still, the poignant Lord Garmadon action caused the team to collapse. Does Cole feeling of remorse hidden within his mind? All the fighting to his brothers, causing catastrophe in Ninjago, and even causing his own life! Skeptical, Zane processing the scheme might the Master of Earth leaves trace of him. Though, he remember the confession Jay blunt about the past.

"What brings you here, Ninja? Trying to finish me off?" Taunted Cole.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Asked Zane, eyed on the Black Ninja harsh eyes.

"None of your own concern!" He retorted. "Cole, I know you're in there. Show me a sign, please." Zane begged.

Before the Black Ninja react, his right arm rises and pulled out three digit fingers out. He noticed and tried to hide the evidence by grabbing his right arm but Zane already caught a glimpse of movement. The number represent the game they counted together, counting points of Kai and Jay comebacks. Amazingly, he still remembers the exact number for his bet on Kai. The answer already been signaled by Cole.

"There is the real Cole inside."

A sudden change when the Earth Ninja held his head. Thought hardly because the pure side of his tried to fight his way. Ignoring the surroundings, slipped back into his mind. Zane eyed his leader, monitoring his leader emotion and hypothesis of Cole erratic action. While Cole attempting to deal with the annoying Ninja.

'Hey! Stop your charade, Ninja!'

_I'm trying to regain my body and talk to my friend!_

'Okay, if you desperately wanted to see him, then go right ahead.'

_Oh really?_

'NO!'

Back to reality, Cole slaps his face to snaps out of his control. Zane watches him, concerned. He heard the Earth Ninja grunted, slapping himself uncontrollably with his right hand. As Zane ponder, he wondered how to solve his brother memories. What is the major event did he enjoy with us? Or another solution to restore his corrupted heart?

Suddenly, Zane heard the snakes hissing on his left. As Cole stops his slaps his face, he smirked maniacally at Zane. "Guess they found you," Cole exclaimed, crossing his chest using his arms.

Hesitated, grinding his teeth for the snakes arrival so soon, Zane said "Practical, but it's not the end of the rope. You won't get away with this," Zane remarked Cole dryly.

Without fighting a way through on the snake's nest, rather he raced off. The snakes saw a blur figure, moving swiftly, dodging through outside The Lost City of Ouroborus. Hurling their weapons at the figure. The snakes didn't knew the intruder until Cole spoke up.

"The white ninja was here! Let me follow him!" Cole blunted, slamming the bars angrily.

The snakes exchanges unsure glances; the few reasons why Lord Garmadon locked the Ninja behind bars. Determined if they even allow to release the Black Ninja clad out of the wind, chasing the heroes of Ninjago. As the groups of tribes hovering near the bars, murmuring to another, a sudden harsh voice capturing the horde of snakes and Cole attention.

"Move out of the way!" Lord Garmadon demanded. The Serpentine moved an opening passage for their supreme leader to rise Cole. Opening the door and stood in front of the entrance.

"One of the Ninja came. Cole, go hunt him and finish him once and for-"

Suddenly, Garmadon felt a strong force of strength pushed him, stumble awkwardly in the cell. In progress, losing contact of his Mega Weapon, feeling someone is grasping while being lunged into the cell. Eyes widen, turned to the bars behind him, hearing chortles of laughter on the other side of the bars. Eyes flaring as he snapped to Skales "Give back my weapon!"

"Never! Your usssselesss plansss never succeeded!" Skales began, turning to his allies raising the physical golden staff "Now I have the Ultimate Weapon, we don't need Lord Garmadon. Let'sss end thisss!"

Lord Garmadon grabbed the bars, ruthlessly shaking them like the earthquake strikes. Clenching his teeth infuriated Skales betrayal, Cole rises to his master, suggesting a plan and Lord Garmadon turn to him instantly. "Master, shall I perish those snakes-" A disturbance when someone grabbed his clothing and pulled him to the bars. Slamming his face into the bars, nearly break his jaws. Growling, it was Skales as he looked into his eyes. "Look into my eyes, Ninja!" Skales started.

"Skales! You pathetic fool!" Lord Garmadon spat hoarsely. Unfortunately, Cole dark side never knew about 'snakes' ability. Rather focus on Lord Garmadon commands, he felt himself losing his conscious. Until, that is, his right arm punched Skales right into his nostrils. The blue serpent loses his grip and flew back, cursing. Cole lightly shook his head and trotted back immediately. Tentatively looking his right arm, Skales snapped "Fine Ninja! I don't need you! I'll find the other Ninjasss insssstead! And Lord Garmadon, let'sss sssee if your ssson anticipating to help me." Smirked Skales.

"Don't you DARE to lay a finger on my son!" Hissed Lord Garmadon. Skales slithered away from his two captives and commanding his tribes to set the vehicles for a finishing blow. While Lord Garmadon tried to get Skales, Cole sinks into his mind to occupy a silent conversation with the good side.

'You did this, Ninja?'

_I know my ways. Besides, I don't want to watch myself obeying with the sore loser. He's worse than Lord Garmadon. . . for my opinion._

'Hmmm. . . Not bad. Now my master and I are prisoners, do you have any ideas for us to escape?'

_Why would I- well. . . I do know one plan. . .before I would explain the details, let's make a deal._

'A deal? Tempting. What is it?'

_If I can help you with further notice, you better stop and turn to yourself back to normal. You are part of me. . . of my mind._

'I am here to obey Lord Garmadon. What if I say no?'

_Then you'll be joining Skales sooner than you think. Think of it, you may still live inside me, but your goal was to obey Lord Garmadon. Really, Skales is nasty when comes to his mind using us as a tool. Now since he needs your help, well my help, I'll help him escape and myself. It's a win-win; I know what to do._

'Is it the Ninjas? I knew you were going to say that.'

_Close, but no. I save your butt from Skales. It's your decision if you want a new master..._

'...Fine Ninja, you got yourself a deal.'

The White Ninja clad stood silently on the high-peaked sand, poring into the Snake arena. Unbelievably to his eyes, seeing Lord Garmadon been tricked by his formal general, or called slaves "This indeed the worse case scenarios in history, seeing Lord Garmadon as a monkey behind bars. And Skales have the Mega Weapon." Zane uttered.

Until Zane heard snakes shouting from the distance, calling Ninja out loud that the whole group looked and saw Zane. A sudden flinch when Zane sensed an immoral patterns has faded. A sound of gasp from the Nindroid throat, saw Cole collapses to the ground. Knowing he was exhausted and strangely, the dark side of his has faded. . . for now. No time to think, Zane scurried off to the sand, leaving footprints on the sand.

* * *

**A/N-** Man, I been busy for a long time. Sorry you guys had to wait, but at least I get it done!

**See you in random update! :)**


	21. Conclusion

Hustling through the glazing desert, ignoring the sinking feeling into the sand, Zane pursue to escape without being hunted by the Serpentine. Determined to leave before the brothers he knew would react his disappearance. In silence gliding through the Sea of Sand, suggesting a minuscule plan of what did they achieved in the past with his brothers. Suddenly, Zane paused when the sound far from where he stood and hearing the rovers buzzing coming close. Therefore, he's not along.

"I got to escape before Kai and Jay worry me of my disappearance. Perhaps it was a mistake for not telling them I have a contrary plan than theirs." Zane uttered, glancing back to the Lost City of Ouroborus, seeing a glowing headlights flashing heading his way. They have found his tracks on the sand. And so, he resumes fleeing from his enemies.

Until he heard someone was calling his name from the distance. Kai and Jay. Rushing towards the presence arriving in opposite energy was getting stronger. Sauntering at the top sand hill, his vision spotted a red and blue blur hustling atop of the sandy hills. Zane waved to signal his brothers as they enter the Nindroid personal space, exhaust their lungs over and over. Kneeling and collapses to their knees, lower to the soft sand and Kai finally spoke up. "Z-Zane! We been l-looking for you! Where were you?"

"N-Next time Zane, l-leave a voicemail for us." Jay said, tired than Kai, laying on the sand meeting Zane crystal blue eyes. Stare blankly, Zane made a mistake. Of course for not leaving a notice for his fellow teammates but out of breath while the Serpentines soon arrive and corner his brothers. He's not going to let that happen. And so, he reeled his brothers with both hands and rise. Forcing the Ninjas on their feet. Kai looked confused "Zane, where-"

"The snakes are arriving. And Lord Garmadon been betrayed by Skales and stole his Mega Weapon." Zane interrupted. Surprised look from Fire and Lightning Ninja glancing at Zane to each others. But Kai doesn't like the news, not one ounce licked up because Skales possesses the Mega Weapon. Lord Garmadon wanted his son, but for Skales, reprisal against surface dwellers sealing them into tombs. **(A/N- It was the time when they wanted revenge on that episode. Until Rebooted, they changed.)** Once they are far from The Lost City of Ouroborus, the Ninjas finally restore their lung functions. Zane was the one to respond his plans, knowing Kai and Jay would asks his disappearance and behavior.

"I'm sorry that I haven't give you a minute to explain. But I sensed Cole's presence appeared. His corrupted heart has faded. . . for now." For once, Kai looked thrilled hearing great new for his leader statuses. "Zane! We have to go back!" He shouted.

Zane shook his head "No, the snakes are in pursuit on me. I overheard the plan, Skales was going after us. This time, he wanted to end his way. We need to wait patiently for them to pass." While Jay seating himself on a nearby rock, resting his elbows on his knees. "Any else you know that you didn't explain to us?" Jay said.

Kai went to Zane and rested his elbow on Jay's left shoulder gently "Listen to Zane's plan for now. You know, he is wise, he never fails us. We need to listen his advice." Kai explains the duty for Zane purposes. The Fire Ninja detected a light flashing above through the stacks of sand passing through them just 20 feet from the Ninjas standing. Four vehicles passes, luckily, those slippery snakes didn't discover the Ninjas. Letting them pass, Jay sprouted from the rock, ready to fight. Look pumped and Kai also. As the Fire and Lighting Ninja rose to Zane, they nodded in agreement for his plan "Zane, are we ready to save Cole once and for all?"

Nindroid smiled; nodded once and said "Yes. We will save our brother from the grasp of Lord Garmadon. Let's go." Zane commanded his fellow brothers to follow his steps. The trio marched back to the snake arena, hoping not getting tracked by the snakes. Which they doubt that will happen and didn't want to because the shortage of allies. They knew the snakes left to hunt Zane making their job much easier. But what they don't know, Skales still in the snake arena, remembered the Ninjas will free his captives to save you know who. Always.

* * *

**A/N-** Wow! I update this during school! How was it possible? Strangely, my school somehow access in FanFiction in PC. Woo! Didn't work last year and now yay! I know this chapter isn't much, but I cannot miss any detail. Woo! Are you happy that I updated that early? I bet

**See you in random update!**


	22. Rise

Cole found himself on the warm, solid ground. Awkwardly stirred as he tried to rise. Unable to complete his first task, just lay perfectly still as a lifeless statue. Hearing conversation on his environment, force himself opening his eyes slightly to regain and saw himself inside the cell with his nemesis. . . Lord Garmadon. The menace who starts trouble every time they encounter him. Knowing he's in current weak state since the corrupted part of his didn't rest. Intimidated from the stubborn selfishness for not resting nor eating since the beginning.

Groaning wearily, he suddenly felt pairs of multiple hands on his shoulders and his waist lifting him. Unable to upgrade his original strength, it was Lord Garmadon helped him to his feet. "Cole, get up. Help me escape this disgusting place. Why are you unconscious?"

"B-because it's m-me, L-Lord Garmadork! W-why would I-I help you?" Cole growled, stuttering in the same time.

Lord Garmadon dropped Cole unceremoniously. Cole sharply said "Ow!", crashing to the floor while the Dark Lord folded his arms "You're sick, that's all." He scoffed.

"I-I'm not sick!" He screeched as he tried to rise. Holding his chest steadily, he said "I'll help you escape IF you confess my corrupted soul and me to do a favor." Lord Garmadon was about to make remarks, bark making a deal with his enemy, until he stopped and ponder. Escape was his first task but Cole decision was optional. He knew what the Black Ninja wanted. His priority, because his son is in danger. Growling, he finally said "Fine, what do you want?"

Cole finally got to his feet, leaned against the wall, panting erratically. One of his eyelid were close while one is focus on reality "If you help the corrupted side of me turn back to its normal-self, which is my half soul! And I'll help you escape. You wanted to escape, remember?"

"Alright, alright! Keep your word, and I'll do the same." Lord Garmadon confirmed legitimately.

He continued "Do your work, Ninja." Cole shoved himself to the bars, nodded and clamps on the bars. Solid as rock, stronger than a mutated rock that is breakable to him, he uses his strength to crook the metal bars with his strength. Regardless his energy level reached low, he sustained and let it subsides any chronic pain slow his and focus his goal. Pushing himself to the limit and able to bend two bars... at least.

Once he finish his part, Lord Garmadon pushed Cole out of his way and exited the cell. Going to find Skales, stomping through the snake arena, grunting and infuriated at the same emotion fueling up his body. Guess he desperately wanted his Mega Weapon back. Cole also exit the cell and leaned against the wall with an aching stomach. But a degrading voice throbbing throughout his mind, does not look elated. Slowing his pace as he melted into his mind.

_Hey, Ninja! What did you say about me?!_

'Hey! can we just get along? Besides, he will threw you away like trash. Like what he did to my friends!'

_Shut up! I desire to assist my master!_

'Your desire sucks!'

_Including you! Going to help mortals and they're can't even help themselves!_

'Maybe I like to help everyone who can't protect themselves. Example, what happen if that's me in danger?'

_You can protect yourself._

'No! If I never knew my hobby was a Ninja!'

_Nah, we're still Ninja._

'You're very persistent than I thought. So you don't want to help myself in horrible situation? Think this clear, you're part of me, you been created by Lord Garmadon, and I desire to help citizen who cannot protect themselves. That is my duty, you are part of my soul, and you'll like it or not! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS DESIRE AT ALL!'

_. . ._

'Uh, hello?'

_I hate you. I may be a wild card but you can't pick on me and my decision. You, go ahead. Follow your heart. But I do my own way._

'...Thanks?'

_I don't accept pityful weaklings like you! You are permitted to move, Ninja. Keep your heads down, there's two of us in here._

_'_Look, I know we don't get along and all, but we're sharing in my body. Let's accede to work together, that's all.'

_I work alone ninja, but since my master need my help, I'll anticipating to defeat the snakes only._

'Okay, do your own stuff. But we could tag each other to help. Now I need to go, the snakes are in the area.'

_Good, I'll watch you in EPIC FAIL! Where's my popcorn? I can't miss the funny moment!_

'You are definitely part of my dark side! You show no sympathy among others! Also careless, ruthless, the stubbornness, heartless, no patience for-'

_Hey, ninja! Are you supposed to leave since the snakes are around?_

Cole leaned on the rough wall, scrutinizing the environment as he relaxed. Back to reality, snaps open his eyes when he heard snakes hissing. Vision began to blur, feeling wary all of a sudden, and his world around the snake arena and darkness consumes everything. Defeated, lose his accuracy curtly at the snakes as he just escape in few feet from the cell. Lowering himself to the ground, worn out and closed his eyes. The snakes feasibly hungry for battle against Cole for a long time.

* * *

**A/N-** I started a new poll. Please vote. And **AwesomeAuthor13**, of course I still remember the story you ask for. I'll do 2 story at once.

**Solidground-** Yo! I need to ask you that the story is about to end! I know! But don't worry, there's more stories that I can make :)

**See you in next random update!**


	23. War

The trio hustled across the Sea of Sand. Kai and the others stumble upon an ancient ruins from thousand years ago. Poring into the snake arena, saw Lord Garmadon rushed through the arena, smashing his fists to his slaves snout. Knocking them down when they charges with an angry roar.

"Wow, someone gets upset if someone stole his toy." Jay joked, looked at his friends and wink.

"Really Jay? Really? On this moment, do you have to joke around during this kind of situation?" Kai said, with a sigh. Zane shared with a wooden face expression with his friends. Still the same Zane.

Back to the mission, the gangs prepared their weapons for a rescue to save Cole. Suddenly, the Ninjas heard vehicles coming from behind; hissing across the desert. Turning their bodies 180 degrees, shocked that the vehicles they passed the Ninjas, has changed their course to find the Ninjas.

"Oh great. . ." Kai sighed, seeing the snake vehicles slowly stops and leaped off their own vehicle. Supposedly not looking forward a battle against the snakes in the dark, sandy isolated area. Spitting their tongues out, drew their weapons in combat. The Ninjas also drew their weapons, slipped into fighting stance, and preparing for battle. And so, all yelled with a battle cry in unison.

* * *

While the battle of the Ninjas is taken place, Lord Garmadon tries to open a passage for himself, reaching Skales hidden outside of the snake arena. The snakes been commanded to fight who is in his way. The rouge on his left, he grabbed the weapon and flipped him over his shoulder. In every snake he encounter, cleaning the road ahead of him. Kicking and punching the snakes, finally arriving Skales with his weapon.

"Skales! Give my Ultimate weapon back! Or-" Lord Garmadon snarled. "Or vhat? Your asssissstant isss going to ssstop me?" Blue serpent interrupted.

As Lord Garmadon crept closer to the blue serpent, slithering back cautiously with Garmadon's Golden Weapon in his grasp. "Sssstay back!" Skales shouted, frightening of what will Lord Garmadon will spring him using fists.

Skales have no attention for Lord Garmadon assault for current reason. Unarmed just make him chuckled since he was relying on his Mega Weapon; not thinking to have a secondary weapon. Of course, the generals carry their staff around. Yet, it's a mêlée weapon and a cure on their tribes. How odd, is it?

"Last warning, Skales!" Lord Garmadon warned. Just before Lord Garmadon reacted, the snakes rises from the ground. Guided by the Constrictai, multiple color of snakes follow and went to Skales side. Lord Garmadon gritted his teeth, once again outnumbered by the slaves.

"Vanted to end thisss, Lord Garmadon? Let'sss end you and your pity livesss!" Skales said, as the rest of the Serpentine went closer to Lord Garmadon.

Foreshadowing the Dark Lord and following Skales command. But inside of each snakes, the fear climbing up for disobeying Lord Garmadon and don't want to lay a finger on him. Whimpers from snakes as they obey Skales.

"Get him!" Skales demanded his followers. The Serpentine creep closer, causing Lord Garmadon cursed and backed away slowly. The Serpentine crept closer, forced him into the snake arena. Instead of entering the snake arena, he finds another route and went to the corridor. The snakes tailed Lord Garmadon. Skales chortle into laughter as he watched his hatred enemy flee.

"Ha. . . HA HA HA HA! Now who'sss a vimp now?" Skales laughed.

* * *

The Ninjas battle was a gruesome war in the dust bowl. Obviously, the unbeatable Ninjas won the battle. The trio breathed heavily, except for Zane. Successfully take the snakes down gracefully. The Serpentine's scattered; one-third fell unconscious, laid on the sand. The gangs reunited. _We already finish those stupid snakes! Now what? Endless flood of snakes in the arena? _Kai thought.

A corner of the Nindroid's eye, spotted a small dark ring over Kai's left arm. He was injured, blood darken his red Ninja garb. "You are hurt," Zane alerted Kai.

Kai noticed his injury been singed. "Oh, it's not much. I'll be okay."

Zane shook his head, unbuckle his belt and went to Kai. Kai observed Zane as he reached and tied his arm tightly. Using to stop the bleeding at least and soon back home with proper treatment. Kai thanked him while Jay sprinting off to take another view of the Lost City of Ouroborus. Monitoring the silent, dark twilight. Then, Jay narrowed his eyes and darted snakes gathering in the arena surrounding a(n) blur collapsed to the ground. To his shock, roll call his team.

"Guys! I think I spotted Cole! He's being gang up by the snakes!"

A sudden yell from the Lightning Ninja capturing the duo attention. Both nodded once and raced off. Jay waited and went to his friends, entering the danger zone where the battle begins.


	24. Author's note NOT A CHAPTER

Author's note, not a chapter:

**There's a new update chapter before this, please enjoy reading before reading this important note.**

Sorry guys, I got a lot of test coming ahead. I need to study, think of strategy, and focus at school for few weeks. Though, I am unavailable for few weeks. Hey, I need to pass a certain test that is required to graduate high school and it's important! I failed last year by 15 points, but I am improving this year. Sorry everyone, the story will postpone until I return. And I won't prepare chapters like last time I did. Here, it will be slow.

I know, sorry you guys have to wait on your favorite story. And **Solidground,** sorry buddy, you need to wait. This is important and I know you love the story I am currently making. I promise I return once I finish the test.

And **Guests: **Thanks for reading! Like my message before, I need to focus on my test. I know you have to wait but I promise to return!

And to **Packerfan95, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, ****AwesomeAuthor13, KaitouKiwi, zella5752, WhiteColor, Ninster (NinjaWriterMaster), and Guests.** I will return, the test is important. I'll chat you guys, but I don't have time to PM everyone I know. I only PM 2 friends...

This story will postpone once I return back with result.

Thanks, and I will see you all next week or two!

-_XShinkuKikinX _**(Shinxs)**


	25. Rivals

**A/N-** I'm back everyone! I didn't bother to delete my Author note. Because, how can you know I replace the chapter? Anyway, I'm back since I finished my test! Yay! Thanks everyone! I wonder how much did I miss? And Pinkie told me about the leaked for 2015 Ninjago. Wow, so excited. And I miss you guys! A lot! Since I'm late for making plans for ahead of my chapters, don't worry! I'll eventually prepare more chapters later on! I supposed to update this chapter at Wednesday, but I been delayed with my homework because the graduation test. Essay, Algebra problems that I don't know how, online work, sending e-mail for a grade, cornell notes, vocab, Chemistry project due Thursday and Friday, and more tests! I slept at 10 p.m, trying to solve all of my work. So I hiatus with this chapter because homework comes first... Oh gosh, busy week. But the good thing, I'm back! :D Long note, I know. Enjoy~

* * *

Cole cannot protect himself since his body given up. Feeling half asleep, using sense of hear as a tool, he heard a war cry above him. Hearing crashing and screaming colliding with agony. Quickly, it was over. Feeling a few body heat blocking the gentle breeze cutting through Cole, pairs of hands latched on his shoulders, causing Cole to stir in half consciousness.

"...y..ou...hea...r...me..." Said a faint familiar voice.

"...is...ex...haus...t..ed..." Said another familiar voice added. _'These voices. . . Kai? Zane? Jay? Are they __actually__. . . here with me? Urggg. . . I'm fatigued; I can't even lift my eyelids! Wake. . . up. Wake. . . UP!'_

"Wake up!" Jay said. The trio encircled Cole. The flood of snakes fell unconscious from the short battle against the three. Kai kneeling on the leader right, Zane on his left, and Jay in the middle shaking the rock head from his sleep. They wanted to know if he's alright. Finally, Cole relaxed his stress and open his eyes slightly. Still blurry and blinked a few times, a three figures shadowing around him. Moaning, as he tries to push himself. He regain his vision, eyes widen to see his teammates once again.

"Hey big guy, feeling alright?" Jay said, soften his tone. He might caused Cole an headache since the exhaustion took over him.

"Ooh... my head. Huh? Guys?" Cole stuttered wryly.

"Cole! Are you _'you_'?" Kai said, concerned. Cole nodded once and dropped his head back down. The Fire and Ice Ninjas helped to his feet, but still feel wary. He held his head as Zane asks his leader "Cole, I sensed your corrupted soul is still within you. It is strange. Where is your corrupted side, Cole?"

"He's still here. . . Well, we made a. . .uh deal. And Lord Garmadon was for free him from the cell in exchange to purify my mind." Cole explained. The gangs stared blankly at Cole, but Kai looked in disgust when Cole is part of this nonsense with his worst nemesis. But Zane was already knew the answer. He saw his leader _was_ in cell. Glancing off of Cole and observed the bars carefully. The bars been bent, that's enough explanation why.

"Come on Cole, let's-"

Out of nowhere, a harsh voice captures the Ninjas attention. It was Skales holding Lord Garmadon's Mega Weapon that he confiscated from his grasp. The Ninjas was stunned, what was he planning?

"Hello, the ressst of the Ninjasss sssaving one of your member. You have fallen into my trap!" Skales shouted. Smirking evilly while the cavalry return back from the Sea of Sand aftermath. Slipped into fighting stance, included Cole how he managed at least. Skales slither close, along with the generals on his side. The Serpentine drew their weapons; swords, dual blades, axe, and even chainsaw! Until Lord Garmadon rises behind the Ninjas as he let himself pass. Immediately, the Ninjas excluded Cole, felt rage consumes their emotion for what they did to their friend. An erratic occurrence; it seems Lord Garmadon joined battle with the Ninjas.

"Why is he joining our battle?" Kai snapped, grasping tightly on his katana while lifting the edge of the sharp metal aiming directly at him.

"Because you worthless ninjas need my help. I wanted my Mega Weapon back. Under no circumstances, your teammate Cole is unable to fight. Shut up and fight! Trust me, this is bound to lead you all in doom." Garmadon stated, pulling out his secondary weapons from his back. For the Fire Ninja, disapproved Lord Garmadon support. He rose to him "You're the one that causes Cole to be in this state! Stupid!" Kai snarled and was about to spring but was stopped by Zane raising his arm as a barrier.

Lord Garmadon ignored the insults from Kai stacking him. Instead, preparing himself into battle. A son of the First Spinjitzu master, nothing cannot defeat him with the unbeatable protectors of the Green Ninja on his side. Well, only temporary.

"You will pay for this, Skales! You'll regret for treating me like trash! I overestimated you that you confiscated my Mega Weapon without my permission and have a gut to betrayed me for your selfishness. " Lord Garmadon said while he take down a few Serpentine with one swing.

"Great, this is wonderful! My worst enemy engaged into battle and we're being tagged along _with_ him!" Kai shouted aloud.

"I say this is wonderful," Zane began "he wants his Mega Weapon. He could be an enormous help us for reaching our success. Since Cole and Garmadon made a deal to help Cole with his situation, we should do this for Cole. Remember, he is a father of the First Spinjitzu master."

"I agree with Zane," Jay budged in and added his "Cole is in horrible situation. He should take his place and maybe the snakes can't even lay a finger on lord Garmadon at least one! Beside, the unpredictable _can_ be a BIG help Kai!" Cole heard Jay babbling of his state, but didn't argue because his fact was true.

For once, Kai didn't argue Jay reasoning. Always started the dispute with his friends and his family: Nya. The young Fire Ninja tighten his fists. The snakes closing during their reunion, Lord Garmadon repelled the snakes as he can. While they slipped into fighting stance, Zane was about to take Cole safety from here until he shook him off. He spoke up with a strange tone.

"I don't need you to guide me, White ninja!" Cole growled, shaking off Zane hands clamps on his shoulders. Zane suddenly felt a dark presence rose up within Cole. The Ninjas stiffened; the corrupted side of his has taken over. Now the side of his ambitious was to command Lord Garmadon once more. "I can fight. Lord Garmadon, what is your command?"

"Crush the snakes and help me get my Mega Weapon!" "Affirmative," Cole approved. But Kai doesn't agree with Cole new personality. He started to snapped at fiend controlling his friend "Wait, where's Cole?! Get off of his-"

"Shut up, Fire ninja! Your 'friend' is in no condition to fight. So I take his place for now." Cole interrupted with a smirk. One rouge charged to Cole and immediately reflected his assault while interrupting Kai. Cole started to fight his way through while the guys left dazed. Zane scanned Cole behavior and noticed a rhythm. How Cole switched place with another formulating a tag team. One has strength, and the other has feelings and energy required. An arbitrary decision Cole decided with.

Zane rose to Kai and Jay and whispers "My analysis that Cole and his corrupted side of his are paring together. It is temporary, just play along, we don't want him to fight us."

"What? How?! It's his body and- for heaven's sake! Can we have one Cole, not two we have to deal with? I don't want to deal with the rudeness of his." Jay squeaked. After the sentence, crossed his chest indignantly.

"We deal with you all the time with your yapping," Kai replied, making Jay scowled.

"They are helping us," Zane explains generally "Let's do it, for Cole. My theory was Cole proximity can support us... Even though it's not Cole what we know today. I guaranteed the beneficial for our team prospect defeating the Serpentine."

"Wait, so you're saying our leader Cole dark side is helping us?" Jay questioned to the Ice Ninja.

"Correct." Zane replied with a nod. Feasible with an opponent on their side and it'll be implausible with combination the Ninjas, along with the Dark Lord on their side.

"I hope you're right, Zane." Kai sighed. He made an effort to accept but regretted Lord Garmadon plot for destroying their team friendship. And now, the Ninjas sprang into action, taking down the snakes with their enemy who started the trauma. And so, the Ninjas sprang into action with Cole and Lord Garmadon on their side.

* * *

**A/N-** Now since I'm back, I'm going to read my favorite stories I've miss in past 4 weeks? Going back to PM my friends, making chapters, read reviews and reply to **Solidground (You should make an account with me).** I'm just happy that I'm back with my great friends! :) Thank you everyone who read my stories!


	26. Decision

"Let'ssss end thisss Ninjas and Garmadon! My fellow tribes, ATTACK!" Skales hissed.

The battle begins.

Kai lunged into the middle of hordes of Hypnobrais and Venomari privates. As he perform spinjitzu, kicking the snakes away. They crumble to their knees and fell unconscious. One threw his dagger at Kai. The Fire Ninja saw the sheen metal hurling toward him. Immediately, he bent his body, use his katana tip on the ground to levitate as the sharp blade passes through his nose. Narrowly misses his hair. Push himself forward, straightening his back. Before he react, a Constrictai general, came behind him and and uses his long tail and wrapped it on Kai's right leg and lifted to the air. Didn't see that coming. Kai squirmed relentlessly as Skalidor chortled into laughter.

"Hello, Fire Ninja! SSSSince the main sssqueezer is dealing with the othersss, you can be my new toy!" Skalidor smirked as he enjoying his captor struggled.

"I'm not someone's toy!" Kai screamed as he tried to land a blow on Skalidor. No success made, not even a scratch since he was far range.

During battle, Zane saw Kai is in a tight situation. Zane reacted and somersaulted through the snakes, throw himself into the air and landed on Skilador head with a kick when he spins 360 degrees. Skalidor released his host as Kai fall to the ground. Kai cringed for a second since he landed on his head until the haze cleared. Rose and went to Zane side, both nodded and performs spinjitzu. Zane created an icy tornado, in process, hurling his Ninja Stars on multiple snakes.

Jay with his side part of the pie of snake arena, using his Nun chucks as he swings, landing a blow on the opponent's legs. Causing them to collapse into their knees and finishing off with a kick on the snout. The snakes unable to defeat the speed of lightning Ninja. With a land of a blow, yelling "Woo-cha! Hye-yah! Hah! Too fast - Too Furious! The Lightning Ninja slams and crush the snakes! And Jay. . . has destroy his nemesis and save Ninjago! Everyone goes wild. . . ahhhh. . . Go Jay! You're our hero!" After the performance and entertaining himself courageously, he use spinjitzu as a finale. "And Jay did an amazing trick like no one can ever master! Ninjaaa-gooo!" Slamming into the Constrictai and Fangpyre private like a strike. One snake came behind Jay. Jay heard footsteps closing in and immediately turned to the direction and use Nun chucks to block the blow.

"You ssstupid ninja! Sssstop talking to yourssself!" The Hypnobrai snarled. Jay glared and smirk all of a sudden "Hey, what's ten minus six?" Jay said.

"Uh, vhat?" The Hypnobrai replied with a confused tone.

"Four!" Jay yelled as he pulled a bat from a fallen snake comrade and swing so hard at the snake. Sending him flying over the arena while he screamed, added a faint cursing at the Blue Ninja. Jay reclaimed his Nun chucks, brushed his hands, and went to another opponent's with a sweep.

Cole drew his Scythe as he watched the Serpentine creep closer, held high their weapon. That doesn't frighten him, not even a itsy-bitsy of fear rise. His eyes glowed violent color as he charge recklessly with a mighty roar. Slammed the snakes using his Scythe. Violently punched one of the snakes throat. It fell into his knees, choking painfully. Jump high kick on the snakes whoever stands like a pillar and shatter them. Once he dusted the snakes on his side, look over his shoulder to see Lord Garmadon was getting close to Skales as possible. As an assistant, Cole rushed to Lord Garmadon and repel the snakes behind him. Once the evil duo reached Skales standing on the statue under the ruined Great Devourer, Cole slipped into fighting stance while Lord Garmadon rise with a snarl.

"End of a line, Skales!"

Skales smirked aggressively at the duo "Oh no, I'm ssssso sssscared... NOT! Your foolisssh asssissstant can't sssstop me thisss ti-"

A dagger hurled to Skales in a speed of light. He saw that coming and tilt his head as the dagger cut like a wind passed through. One hundred percent that didn't made contact his scaly skin as the dagger injected into the rocky wall behind him. Looked at the dagger for a brief moment, knowing it was Lord Garmadon threw the dagger. Boy, is he indignant of Skales with his precious weapon.

"Nobody judge me how I act and my assistant! Only I call him fool, fools! Now give back my weapon!" Lord Garmadon snarled.

"No! Your act leadsss my comradesss into nothingness! I'll sssshow you how the real general ssstart the ssshow. Thisss isss the real entertainment!" Before Lord Garmadon react, or even Cole, Skales grasped the schnitzel that used to tilt the arena. He pulled it. Concerned and puzzled, until multiple screaming behind him, grab their attention as they saw the snakes and the guys sliding into the pit. **(A/N- This is a death trap. In Rebooted, they change it as a hideout.)** Fortunately for Jay, he wasn't in the arena but outside of the ring. Gasped because Zane and Kai been caught and started falling.

"Kai! Zane!" Jay yelled as his face imprinted all over his face.

Out of nowhere, Skales lunged his tail at Lord Garmadon and Cole. Sending them flying into the ring. But Cole crashed his head into the Great Devourer statue stand, making him immobilized. Skales escaped, leaving the doom for the Ninjas and the tribes. (**A/N- Okay, that was evil for Skales... That's him alright!)** But Skales have planned to save his tribes by using the Rattle copter. Cole slide his body unconsciously on the wall. Hitting and pull the lever that triggers spikes sprouted from the arena. While the disk tilted on 4 o' clock position, Kai, Zane, Lord Garmadon, and the Serpentine saw the spikes and grasp them tightly. Few Serpentine falls into the pit, unknowingly if they can survive.

"Arrrrggg! I hate this! Stupid snakes, stupid Lord Garmadon, stupid snake arena! I've had it with this plot of Lord Garmadon!" Kai yelled, holding onto his dear life. Kai saw Lord Garmadon climbed spikes to spike swiftly without worry. He kicked the snakes who held the spikes and they fall into the mile deep pit. Trying to reach Skales. Having four arms was an advantage. He finally reached to the surface of the floor and sprinted, chasing his trails, leaving the Ninjas on their doom.

Jay rushed to Kai and Zane. Both were in contrary of his direction. He saw Cole rose, he yells "Cole! Help me save Kai and Zane! I can't do all of this alone!"

"No, I have no desire to help your stupid friends." Cole retorted. "But Cole, they're your friends also you-" Before Jay finish his sentence, Cole left the remaining Ninjas in the arena.

* * *

While Cole bolted out of the snake arena, he heard a shriek so harsh throughout his mind. It was the good side of his, fiercely angered on his action.

_Hey! My teammates needed my help! I need to go back!_

'Ain't nobody got time for that! They're in my way! I don't have time to spend time with the hothead, the loud mouth, and the freak!'

_Oh no you didn't! Don't you DARE talk smack to my friends from behind! Mostly Zane!_

'I just did! Oooooo! Loser!'

_You're calling yourself a loser, loser! Go back and help my friends!_

'I am here to obey-'

_Like I said, your desire sucks always! It's my decision__ to save innocent people! I'm not letting you decided to leave my friends for this!__ Not this time! I will not allow to stay around and do nothing! Kai and Zane, they're going to fall in and they are my friends! Let. Me. In. Control! _

'Wait, stop!'

_Why? My friends are in danger! They need me! Let me in control! Oh, is this the last key? It is! My friends I care for than anything else! Seeing them in danger, triggers to make me save my friends! My actions, I get it!_

'Stop ninja!'

_Don't tell me what to do! Oh, are you feeling yourself slipping? Good! I wanted to be myself again! No more of this! I've had it!_

'Wait, think this through. We can be the best duo! We will be strong to fight whoever stands in our way. We can concur Ninjago together!'

_Okay, the last sentence definitely have no interest of mine! Let. Me. In. Control!_

'No! No, no, no! Have mercy!'

_Screw your imploring me to stop. Just get pure already! Abraaaa...Ka...dabra!_

'Dummy! Wait, think this again! Wait- NOOOOOOOOOO!'

Cole collapsed to his knees, screaming. His tone suddenly change to his normal tone once again. Resting his palms on the soft, warm sand as he panted painfully. And so, Cole snaps his eyes wide and reveal his true color of his pupils. Groaning as he felt his head filled with rocks. Feeling his strength flowing back into him like magic. Still feel disoriented and hunger punching his stomach, he let the condition subside instead. Gasped because back in his present, he propelled himself using his knees and a sudden pause as he thought hardly. Surprised, the voice is gone from his head.

"I-It works!" Cole started, grinning widely "I can't believe it's gone!" Cole paused and felt nausea and sense of... hatred and loss of his personality been added. "Well, almost better. I don't need help from Lord Garmadon anymore. I have my tea-" His smile turned to grimace. Petrified, refresh his memory that his teammates going to meet their doom.

"Guys, I'm coming!" Cole shouted, he rushed back into the arena.


	27. Inpatient

On the view of the wrecked flying ship, a large hole in the center of the attention, Lloyd kneeling and resting his head on the rail as he beamed his eyes on the silent tranquil plains. Here, nothing to do and awaiting for his friends to arrive. Wu, meditating on the rail quietly, didn't bother the environment around him. Quiet and nothing exciting happening, boring taken over his mind, Lloyd looked from the majestic plain to his Uncle. Before he said anything, like Sensei know what he was thinking.

"Lloyd, do not worry, my students will succeed bringing back Cole and finish with this event. I know they will come back home," Sensei stated.

Lloyd sighed unexpectedly about his dad aspire to kidnap Cole and change him drastically. _Why does my dad kept going like this? Stupid venom, stupid destiny, stupid my selfishness for releasing the snakes tomb. Well, this is awkward. Weird pattern... it's definitely destiny I've been chosen. Boo._ Lloyd thought.

"Uncle, when will the ninjas get back home?" Lloyd asked since Wu bring up the subject that his fellow Ninjas will return.

Wu shrugged his shoulder "I don't know."

"You just told me they will return." Lloyd commented, eyebrows gesture in confusion.

"I'm not psychic. Believe, my nephew." That's all he said to the chosen one.

Simultaneously, Nya climbed up from the chains, progress that she has finished restoring the engine. Lloyd noticed Nya appear from the chains, rose from the ground and stroll towards her and being careful on wooden deck that undermine by the combustion. "Nya, how's the bounty? Can the baby fly now?" Lloyd questioned the young lass.

"Oh, Lloyd, the Bounty's completed. But only the engine. I mean, look what my brother did to our home and the training area." Nya explained Lloyd the update, added shaking her head.

Lloyd jumped of joy; happily satisfied about their home was finish all night and said "Yay! Now we can get off the ground and soar across the sky!"

Already made it to the steps, he yelled "Let's go Nya! The early bird gets the worm!" Lloyd rushed toward into the control room, burst the door and in he go. But Nya tried to interpret that the Bounty need power to start the ignition. It seems Lloyd was incentive to save his friends.

"Uh, I need to tell him that the Bounty need to start by-"

Her conversation been pierced by the engine started to run. "Huh? How did- Oh! I forgot!" Nya use her palm and slap it to her forehead lightly. No time to think herself silly, she hustled to the control room in a snap, abandoning Sensei on the deck.

When Nya invited herself into the control room, Lloyd smashing the buttons under the large screen. Nya rushed to the wheel, picked up a speaker to warn Sensei. . . since he is the only one in the bounty and said "Alright gu-"

"Nya, the only passenger is with us is Sensei." Lloyd interrupted, he was faint since he was not near Nya side.

"Okay, okay! Hey Sensei, prepare yourself. Pinpoint location: The Lost City of Ouroborus."

Wu heard Nya announcement. _I hope my fellow students are okay. We're coming to help you._ Sensei pondered. He hiked to his room, avoiding the eroded wooden planks and disappear.

The Bounty engine purred. It was a rough start to levitate. The Bounty swaying side by side, crashing and overboard the supplies off the bounty. It's irrelevant to gather supplies; rather save their family that haven't return for past hours. The Bounty wobbled, better than nothing. And so, the Bounty sliced and dice randomly through the wind and sailed to the area where last seen from the Ninjas.

* * *

**A/N-** I recommended you guys read **ZaneTheNinjaOfIce **current story- The Wolf Inside. You know, the story is common lately. (Wolf) But I say this is great for a new author!

You should read **PackerFan95 **"Ghost of a Chance!" Really, this dude make intense story that you want to howl! Blame him for leaving you hanging in the middle of a battle! LOL, just kidding XD

You should read **WhiteColor** stories. Her OC are handsome and cute! My favorite friendship was Zane and Zero! It's brotherly love right there!

**To Pinkie: Hi FF sis! I can't wait for your story "The Worst of all Problem"!**


	28. Brothers

In Jay situation, looking panic for his teammates, still disbelieving because Cole left them for dead. "Oh no, who should I save?!" The closest was Zane on his range. But Kai. . . Therefore, Jay went to Zane and reeled him with all his strength. Kai watched Jay went to Zane support. Didn't feel any sympathy for his fall into the trap. Instead he care for his best friends safety. Slowly losing contact on the spikes, he braced himself.

"Kai! I'll get Zane first safety and then you!" Jay shouted as he tugged Zane right arm into the outside of the ring.

"I don't think you will make your way to Kai on time." Zane stated, calculated the timing and the prospect saving Kai. Due to lack of a missing member, the total success was minor. Kai was on his last finger tips. He shut his eyelids, ready what lies ahead into the abyss. Thinking about his team, Wu, and his precious sister Nya. Kai is now falling as he close his eyes. Didn't want to see light flashing before his eyes.

"Kai!" Jay yelled, eyes widen.

"No!" Zane yelled as him and the Lighting Ninja froze. It's not true. Was it too late?

Until, that is, Kai suddenly stop his fall. Instead of feeling rope tied onto his waist. Hurts feeling a thin grapple squeezing his waist. He looked up, eyes widen, someone saved him was Cole using a grapple hook wrapped around the Fire Ninja waist. Nearly saving his life.

"Cole!" Kai said, surprised seeing his leader upon returning to save his teammates. He was sure it was him. Knowing his corrupted side of his ditched him. He knew the distinguish differ from his best friend and the cold heart enemy rather demising them into the death trap.

"Ngh... Kai, you put... on weight." Cole said wryly as he reeled the grapple hook with his bare hands. The Black Ninja clad somehow cannot pull Kai fully from the death trap. Still weaken but he has regain his strength from the corrupted side of his.

Out of nowhere, the Serpentine those survived, rushing towards the Ninjas with a mighty roar. Jay managed to reel Zane fully to the safe zone. Both slipped into fighting stance while they charge. But few of the snakes went after Cole, who is holding Kai onto his dear life. In instant, Cole focuses the tension coming on his contrary ways. Thinking a plan, finally he glanced at the Statue.

"Jay! Go Ngh... go pull the plug to fix the arena! Zane, Ngh... help me pull Kai." Cole commanded his teammate in snap. The Ice and Lightning Ninjas obey and rushed into action with their leader command.

Zane performed spinjitzu, colliding into the horde of snakes with no problem. While performing tornado of pure icy wind, hurling silver shurikens at the snakes. Few collapsed to their knees and meeting the floor. Zane finally catches to his leader and helped him, pulling his Fire Ninja brother. But the remaining Serpentine rushing towards the trio as they almost take Kai to the safe area.

Until their time was spared once the snake arena flipped over and return back to its original flat surface. Enough time to fight off the snakes. Zane waved to his fellow teammates. Until he gasped when one of the rouge rushed behind them, wielding their weapons angrily.

"Watch out behind you!" Zane shrieked.

Before they react, or even Cole, the Constrictai use a mace on his grasp and swing it to Jay's right shoulder harshly. Jay screamed in agony as he felt a strong force of heavy steel smashing to his shoulder. "JAY!" Jay trembled back; his friends eventually caught him. Kai grit his teeth and charged to the Constrictai and kicked him harshly, sending him flying and hit the wall in impact. He finished his part and rushed back to his fallen brother. Cole wanted to help but feeling slow and weak.

"Is he alright?!" Kai shouted loudly. Wasn't sure if he's alive, but his tone causing Jay to wince in his slumber.

"Yes," Zane replies "he is unconscious. But badly damaged on his shoulder causing him to collapse." To his relief, Jay is alive. Mission accomplish for saving Cole.

"Urg... come on guys, let's go home. I've had it for today's event." Cole announced, drowsy in the same time. Zane walked to Cole and give him a helping hand while Kai aided unconscious Jay, slinging his limp arm over his neck. That really hurt Jay tender body with a mace. He leaned to his leader and whispered "I sensed your corrupted heart has... expelled. What happened?"

"When I saw you guys going to fall in, I fight my way through. My other side void to help you guys." Cole explained with a same tone as Zane. Zane smiled and said "I am glad you are back, brother."

"I am glad to be back commanding my team again." Cole replied. He had run out of steam. He finally is in safe hand and fell unconscious.

"Guys, let's go home and fix you guys up. I don't want to stay here long enough where full of Serpentine are crawling around." Kai said, scrutinizing his surroundings, actually he was telling the truth that the snakes have gone limp and only way to travel is to crawl laying on their belly. Literally, they are snakes that grow legs! Now they can 'slither' like a real snake! Luckily they are far reached from the Ninjas.

* * *

**A/N-**I noticed I reached to almost 120 reviews! Thank you everyone! Really! I'm so proud! Yay! I am appreciated for every friends, guest, and authors that read this story!

Okay, **thanks and have a nice day/night everyone! :D **


	29. Vile

As the gangs started to stroll out of the snake arena, a sudden stop for the Ice Ninja as he sensed a presence arriving behind them. Kai noticed his Ice fellow teammate paused. Kai was the one to respond with a hesitant silence from Zane "What's wrong Zane?"

"I sense someone is behind us. A force of someone and a dark presence- which is Lord Garmadon is right behind us!" Zane alerted. Feeling the tension rise behind him; their nemesis: Skales and Lord Garmadon coming in his way and his first step was to protect for his family. That's enough for the battle between the Ninjas VS. The Serpentine when few members are badly hurt.

In instant, Kai and Zane turned their bodies 180 degree. Showing their back to the entrance, they saw Skales bolted to the center of the arena, squeaking. Paltry fleeing from Lord Garmadon, cowardly didn't have the tail to meet face to face with the Dark Lord. **(A/N- TAIL! HAHA! BETTER THAN YOU KNOW WHAT, I JUST COVER THE WORD! You know what I mean boys. XD)** Kai and Zane gently place their fallen friends down, step foward for salvation from Skales and Lord Garmadon, and slipped into fighting stance as they protect their injured friends.

"You!" Kai snarled, cracking his knuckles. "Oh I have some few words with you two!" Kai drew his katana and ready to make an assault. Zane also prepared his shurikens in his grasp with multiple stashes up his sleeve.

"Hah! Now who's a fool now?" Lord Garmadon hissed at Skales.

"Nyah, who'sss a fool now?" Skales mocked Lord Garmadon. The mockery tone from Skales, reaching critical indignant as the Dark lord growled. But Skales wasn't kidding. A platform appeared that is attached to a rope landed near Skales left. It was the Rattle copter, with passengers roaring towards the Ninjas. Lord Garmadon, not letting Skales escape this time. He predicted this is his escape route. So he backed away, into the shady corridor while the blue serpent perspective view was focus on the Ninjas. What was Lord Garmadon is up to this time?

"Skales! Going to escape? I knew you're a sore loser that flee all the time! Come here and fight me like a man!" Kai snarled, eyes flaring with rage.

"Why are you blaming me?" "Because you were the one to ambush us, kidnap me, and a lousy trade you did to Cole! There is a million reason why I should blame you!" Kai snapped, sounded harsh than the last. Kai look over his shoulder to Zane and nodded. Zane agreed with a nod.

Near the ruined of the Great Devourer, Bytor and Mezmo positioned themselves to pull the lever, waiting for Skales signal. As they thought, the clever snakes pulled the lever. Unfortunately, Kai and Zane didn't discover the snakes was near the statue. But that didn't stop Zane six sense.

"Kai," Zane whispers "I sense something terrible going to happen."

Out of nowhere, surprised the Ninjas, Kai, Zane, and Cole was caught by the trap, again. Skales, fortunately, using the platform attached on the Rattle copter, watching the Ninjas falling into the pit. This time, smirking to see the full view of his hatred enemies falling into the unknown area. Spotted Jay was safe but unguarded, he chortled into laughter and commanding Skalidor. What kind of idea Skales in processing in his mind?

"Get the blue ninja! He will be oursss inssstead of the black ninja!"

Kai was grasping outside the ring using his injured arm. Feeling his wound exposed and blood swam to his shoulder. Subside his wound stretching, Kai pulled himself to meet the outside of the ring and Zane was far of reach. Held on the spike calmly, not worrying since he had a right place to hold on the spike.

"You speak too soon, Zane!" Kai screeched. Until he noticed his blue friend comrade is missing from his spot and Cole was missing. "Jay?!" Kai gasped. As he turn back, Cole was falling into the pit.

"NO!" Zane saw this happening. He calculated the area of the arena and measuring the timing to reach Cole from falling into the pit. Making his move, fall with Cole, and grabbed onto his collar. Panting, a close call. Vice his grip on the spike as he could, holding an unconscious leader. The Ice Ninja heard Kai looked frantic when Jay is missing.

"On no." Zane murmured. In the corner of his eyes, saw Jay limp body on the Rattle copter. With all the rough noises happening around, he's still asleep?

"Kai! Jay is being taken away! Above you!" Zane yelled.

Kai glanced above and viewed the snakes carried Jay away from here. Growling and stomped his foot infuriated, he let out a howl cursing at the snakes. Now Kai got no idea to do for the first time. Zane was trying to get Cole and he needed help while Jay is being kidnapped by the snakes.

"Not this again. . ." Kai snarled silently, hands curled into fists.

Kai, stood stiffly before his eyes, cannot find a conclusion to rescue his friends. Reaching a dead end, feeling remorse. Zane supporting Cole that just saved and Jay being scurried away with the snakes. Kai never felt this feeling. . . being defeated- saving one, losing another...

* * *

**A/N-** Well, it's going to be the end. There's a Epilogue also. Only few chapters left. Really.

I know you guys are excited for me to update and there you go! :) Now, the finale is coming soon! Along with an Epilogue. See you later!


	30. End

Kai watched his friends, Jay being separated and Zane with unconscious Cole on his grasp in the pit. Feeling hatred consume his emotion; once again, Jay will be a goner. Who knows what will the Serpentine will do to Jay. The same circumstances like Cole suffocated fighting his brothers and almost destroy them?

"Why. . . Always going to manipulate my friends? Can they get a life instead kidnapping our friend and force him to a bounty hunter to hunt his own friends?!" Kai gritted his teeth.

Kai caught a glimpse of few tribes of Serpentines marched towards his direction. Kai drew his katana, fall into stance, and performed spinjitzu as the fire engulfed him fully, fire swirled surround the Master of Fire. He collided into the shakes ruthlessly with a tempered growl. Yelling to the Serpentine he had enough. Kicking and thrashing the snakes; the Serpentine fell unconscious and few fall into the trap.

Zane discovered Kai was fighting off the Serpentine alone. He wanted to help, but other things in hand is much valuable saving someone _who is_ unable to take care of himself. Still inhibiting and didn't planned to get himself into the surface. Zane spotted a Hypnobrai falling, screaming in dismay as the Ice Ninja watched him as he slipped into the darkness of the pit. Skeptical on the tension on above and endorsing his leader, it'll be useless to avert danger coming his way. The only Ninja, haven't been lay a finger but for once, accidentally bringing his brother into a war.

"It is my fault. I put my brothers in jeopardized. I should not have left to find Cole. This is indeed troublesome. I wish there is an alternative way to slip this problem." Zane punished himself.

A miracle happen, a rope fall from the sky. Kai felt a rope patting his spiky hair. The cavalry has arrive! It was Lloyd hurled the rope. Also, Nya was on her Exo Suit, contemplating her friends and Kai, soaring in the sky to save Jay from the clutch of the Serpentine.

"Kai! Give this to Zane!" Kai obeyed and grabbed the rope and threw it to the nindroid. "Zane, here!"

The Ice Ninja heard his name been summoned. He can verified this is an only option to get him and Cole out. Zane studied the rope carefully to decipher how to get him and Cole from the pit. A light bulb popped up above his head and grabbed the rope. Tied his leader on his waist and held Cole as he nodded at Lloyd, already prepare to be reel by the young ninja. The Green Ninja started to pull the rope. A kid with upper body strength... not weird at all!

As Kai examined Zane taking Cole into a safe hands, Sensei appeared out of nowhere and landed on his bamboo staff balancing himself near Kai. Kai took a surprise; luckily, if he fail landing on his bo staff with one leg, he would hit his, you know where.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Kai?" Sensei replied while he planted his feet on the ground "How- um. Never mind." Kai shook his head in belief.

Sensei use his staff to bonk Kai's back of his head. Kai winced and rubbed his head lightly and stared at his teacher "Think before you speak, Kai. Where is my brother?"

Kai completely forgotten about Lord Garmadon. Of course he tried to delete the horror and vile the freak scar his past. He scanned the arena, the corridor, and the statue. "We have to look for him!" Kai stated.

Sensei nodded and said "Nya will take care of Jay."

Before Wu and Kai started to sprint around the arena, Kai haut his teacher immediately. Sensei inspected Kai carefully. He was staring above his head and said "Sensei. . . we don't need to do anything, I've spotted him." Sensei eyes widen and flickered his eyes where Kai is looking. As brother react when his manic brother on the loose, Wu watched Lord Garmadon was on board on the Rattle copter. He is definitely had enough with the Serpentine's betrayal and teaching them a lesson.

"Brother! What are you doing?" Wu yelled. But not one pulse of scream from Sensei didn't pass through. Instead, Lord Garmadon was doing his 'business'.

"Get out of my way! Off of this helicopter and let me pass!" He hissed as he grabbed the snakes and harshly throw them overboard. They screamed in dismay as they fall into the pit. Eventually knocked the Serpentine, who is which subdued Jay and been thrown overboard by Lord Garmadon.

"Jay!" Nya screamed. She quickly switched her booster on, reaching maximum power, and zoom towards an unconscious Jay. "Come on, closer. . ."

With all the speed, she successfully save Jay. "Got him!" Using her right mechanical arm nursing Jay. She sigh, relieved that she save Jay on time. Studying Jay why is he unconscious, noticed a large bump on Jay's right shoulder. "Oh no," She says "Jay, oh those darn snakes will pay for hurting him!"

Something trigger Jay to woke up. Still in weaken state, soon he will fell unconscious. He tried to adjust his vision on someone carrying him but his eyelids cover his eyes. He winced "H-huh? O-oh..."

"Jay?" Nya soften her voice.

Jay unconsciously rubbed his shoulder to scan the excruciating pain stopped his movement. Nya observed Jay fingering his swelled up shoulder and his blade shoulder supposed to be facing that way? He winced and sunk back to the safe hands of someone guiding him somewhere safe and slipped into slumber. Nya became concerned for Jay status. She has to save him, he could be bleeding internally inside. Nya boast her speed back to the Bounty. While she cut through the pitch black sky, she saw her brother stare in amazement what Lord Garmadon is doing. She recaptured Wu and her brother attention by waving. You can't miss a red radar in the sky "I'll take Jay back to the bounty. Wish you luck!" With that, she glided through the air and return to base. Attempting to aid Jay immediately.

While Nya saved Jay and the two on the ground watched Lord Garmadon, he reached to Skales, seating on a passenger seat. Skales heard a smash echoing throughout the control room, Skales became frightened; color drained out of his body **(A/N- Though, he's a blue snake o.o)** He shouted the pilot "Ssshake the copter! Get Lord Garmadon off thisss copter!"

"But Ssskales, we'll crasssh!" Skales doesn't care the consequences. Without warning, Skales pushed the pilot aside and spin the wheel. The Rattle copter starting to sway side by side. Losing the Rattle copter controls, the Rattle copter lose its power and started to crash into the plate of the arena ground. Colliding into the activated trap and once they crash, who knows who would survive.

"Brother! Get off of it! Please, it's not worth it!" Sensei Wu screamed, the horror happening in front of him. Before Wu was about to rush in, Kai clamp on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Sensei! If Lord Garmadon wanted to do this, he decided to get himself hurt!" Kai said, not trying to argue with his teacher. Wu sighed, making Kai felt guilty for preventing him for reaching his brother.

"Sensei. . . we don't want to lose you. We all need you. I need you, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, and even Lloyd. You know your brother, a sneaky Dark Lord that escape every danger ahead of his path. Also, he trained _with_ you. You guys share survival skills. I doubt it will not be the end of him." Kai said, concerned eyes locked at Sensei Wu.

Wu hesitated, Kai was right. He and Lord Garmadon are brothers, especially a son of the first spinjitzu master. And so, the Rattle copter beginning to meet the disk of the arena.

Lord Garmadon grabbed the rope tightly from the tilting copter. He was about to thrash the door open. He toss his body and force his way through. Busted the door open and saw the pilot and Skales with his weapon. Skales gasped, he looked from him to the arena.

"I thought I ssshake you off!" Skales hissed.

Lord Garmadon rushed and grabbed his Mega Weapon as Skales tried **not** to let him possessed the ultimate weapon. Managed to punch Skales to his snout. During tug of war, Lord Garmadon speak "I am here to claim my Mega Weapon, Skales! You-"

"We are all going to die! You weren't paying attention on your ssssuronding?" Skales yelled.

A distinguish smirk formed on Lord Garmadon lip. Skales was tentative, why is the Dark Lord grow a maliciously smile felling to Skales? The Rattle copter, will crash in 4. . . 3. . .

"Ha ha ha... I see that coming. See you in-"

**BOOM!**

Fireworks crackling. Hearing the steaming ignition hissing fire and the Rattle copter exploded into pieces. The Rattle copter been shattered; left with nothing but unusual materials made by the Serpentine. Sensei Wu, eyes fall into the fire lick up spreading within the arena. A gruesome expression engraved on Wu's face. Hesitated, thinking his brother, that Kai explain he can survive the explosion. Kai reached to his teacher, stretching his hand to lightly clamp his shoulder, until he froze. Didn't want to bother Wu, guess he knew he doesn't want his comfort.

The bounty arrive hovering behind Kai and Wu. They went aboard because of roll call, going back home. Silence returning back home, not one glance Kai made contact with his teacher. Soon, the Bounty started to sail across the sky, leaving the horror experience of The Lost City of Ouroburos.

* * *

**A/N-** Bam! Didn't see that coming! Did Lord Garmadon survive? What about Skales? What will happen to Wu now? Is Jay okay? What about Cole status now since the corruption destroy part of his personality?

**See you in the Epilogue! :)  
**


	31. Epilogue

**~~IMPORTANCE~~ **Guys, I have a nasty virus. It crash/destroyed my Google Chrome and it's connected to FanFiction Home page... Basically it destroyed part of my account. How is that possible? Virus is sneaky. And I may not be starting my new stories I've planned. No laptop, no update, no making stories, and no preparation for future chapters. I can make minor of paragraph in the library but I have classwork that is due every week plus getting rid of the virus will take my time. :( I have my 3DS, but it can only do PM and read story ONLY. That's all I can do. I need to leave my laptop for a while for allowing my sister or my bro friend to wipe the virus clean. It may take a while... maybe a week or month? Depends and I'm trying to eradicate it early as possible. I can still pm and read guys :)

Please wait for any notifications from me to return successfully without a virus crashing my site.

* * *

During the aftermath for the young Ninjas, Jay sounded asleep on his own bed, Cole was eating breakfast in the dining room, Zane was having a conversation with Sensei Wu, and Kai injury left arm being fixed by his sister.

"Ouch!" Kai shouted sharply. Feeling a thin, cold needle pierce through his skin. Nya was threading a needle on Kai singed arm. It was a deep cut made by a snake sword.

"Hold still! I know it hurts! It's better being taken care of instead of leaving infected and a scar." Nya explains "Now let me finish, Kai." She smiled.

A light nodded from the Master of Fire as she use the needle penetrated Kai's open flesh. Linking the flesh together to recover significantly. Kai winced, which one is worse, the pain of a needle contacting your wounded skin or let a running water rinse to clean off the bacteria? Nya hesitated, she doesn't wanted to hurt Kai any further. She continued threading the needle. She have finish her part, picked up pair of scissor and chop the slender string. Kai let out a sigh; seeing his sister finish connecting using a shivering feeling of the needle. The next step, will make Kai thought that it was just a beginning. Nya pulled out alcohol bottle and Kai stared heavily on the bottle as Nya noticed his glance, the silence overrun the room for temporary.

Nya break the silence "Er... Kai, you wouldn't like-"

"Just do it!" Kai interrupted.

Nya immediately poured the cold, sensation feeling of burning alcohol on top of his wounded arm. He jerked back, screech in pain, his skin boiled and searing in pain. Nya almost lose contact on Kai arm that she restricted him. Kai shut his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth, endure the pain, and sighed. Finally relax, Nya replace the bottle on her hand to a patch. She lightly firm the soft cloth, reached a tape attached on Kai soft skin, and rub gently on the tape to firm to his skin not touching the wound. Nya was in progress putting away the First Aid Kit while Kai flexing his arm to see it is able to work.

"There you go. Try not to stretch it _too_ much." Nya stated.

"Got it. How's Jay?" Kai said, concerned. Eyes flickered to Jay, resting on his bed bandaged his right shoulder.

"Jay, he's. . . I was able to reattached his dislocated blade shoulder. Boy, he is a heavy sleeper! Thank goodness. And his shoulder was bleeding too. . . what hit him?" Nya said, eyes focus on Jay as she rose to him. Resting her hand on his forehead.

"He got hit by a mace. We didn't have time to react! He just appeared and strike him! I should have known it was coming. . ." Kai whispered wryly.

Nya keen eye target on Kai. She shook her head "Kai, don't blame yourself. It was the Serpen-"

Nya gasped because she felt her hand move because Jay was beginning to stir. Kai rose from the bed, raced silently to Jay as the two gathered. Jay slowly opened his eyes, still blurry and saw a two figure rising to his view.

"A-Are you an angel? W-were you the one save m-me? Am I in heaven?" Jay said weakly.

"Yeah totally, we're in heaven. Like you're actually dead even _though _the Serpentine sling his mace at your shoulder." Kai said sarcastically.

Jay finally adjusted and saw Kai and Nya. Contemplating his surroundings, noticed he's back home. "Guys- ow!" Jay lightly fingering his bandaged shoulder. Knowing he was hit by the mace, what Kai just said. Speaking how he got injured, shot up from his bed and looked into the eyes.

"Wait, what happened?! What happen to my shoulder? Is everyone alright? Is Cole alright? How about the Serpentine? HowdidwedefeatedtheSerpentine?" Jay asked multiple questions quickly.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Everyone's here and they're safe." Kai explained. Jay relaxed; Nya rested her palm on Jay's chest and push hum back down the bed.

"Get some rest, you gotta need some. You too Kai," Nya commanded.

Kai denied, shaking his head to his sister "No can do, sis. I have some question to someone now. I need to talk to him." Kai said. Immediately rush outside the room before Nya could haut him. Nya shook her head lightly and sat to Jay's bed for comfort.

"Are you alright?" Nya asked politely, poking Jay's cheek.

Jay nodded and said "Great! With your comfort here, I feel better than before!" Nya giggled and said "Be careful, silly. I don't want you get hurt further. Alright?" With that, Nya kissed on his forehead to wish him well. **(A/N-** **Go JayXNya!)**

* * *

The nindroid sat quietly in front of his teacher. He was concerned because he haven't spoken to his fellow students. So he prefer to observe Wu's expression. Kai already explain the event that he and Wu watched Lord Garmadon crashed for his Mega Weapon.

"Sensei. . ." Zane whispered.

Sensei Wu was in front of his burning crease, seeking using spirit smoke to get information in the future for his brother. Knowing one of his student, Zane, cautiously wanted to know his behavior but in fact Kai explain the tragic news about Lord Garmadon death. Observing information from his teacher. Didn't reply the nindroid, Sensei Wu unscrambled the puzzle. A blurry dark figure appear in his vision. An occurrence, he gasped and snap open his eyes. A soft noise coming out from Wu, Zane looked to his teacher.

"Sensei. . .?" Zane asked again. _I shouldn't be jumping into conclusions. Or going into Sensei businesses. Was he-_

"My... Oh, Zane. What brings you here?" Wu questioned the Ice Ninja. Looking over his shoulder, Zane crossed his legs and palms held tightly on top on his legs. Interrupting Zane ponder, he replied.

"Sensei, I am worry about you." Wu positioned himself and sat in front of Zane perspective view. "Why are you worried?"

"You haven't spoken to us for a while. What is up in your mind? Was it Lord Garmadon?"

Sensei Wu was tentative to share; he insisted to explain because he is a curious ninja to solve the puzzle and nodded once. The young ninja wanted to know why he was feeling condescend for a while. "Yes,"

"I'm sorry." Zane admitted, eyebrows falls and gazed down to his crossed legs. Sensei Wu shook his head "No worry, my fellow nindroid," He smiled, soften his tone "he is strong. I know my brother. Thanks to Kai defeated me in verbal, I wouldn't be here."

Zane nodded and said "Indeed."

"Zane, you are excuse now. You already know why I feel little down. I need some. . . private time alone."

Zane propelled using his knees, he bowed to his master "Yes Sensei, I'll check on Cole. It is a pleasure to chat with you on your spare time, Sensei."

"Likewise," Wu replied. Watching the Ninja of Ice left the room, sliding the door close. Wu sunk back to his burning crease and meditated. Once again, he saw his brother dealing with. . . someone who he angered the most.

Wu smirked "Go get 'em, brother."

* * *

Cole was enjoying his breakfast after the aftermath. Regaining his energy and breakfast was made by Zane masterpiece. Simultaneously, Zane steps in the dining room while Cole was stuffing his face, elated. Master of Ice seating himself in the contrary side of the table.

"Hello Cole, how are you feeling?" Zane asked politely.

"Mmmm... marvelous! I missed your cooking!" Cole cheerfully said. The black ninja clad captured his teammate peering to him. "Mmmm... let me guess, you were going to ask me about my 'other' side of him." Cole responded.

Zane nodded once and replied "Yes," Cole held his fork near his lip and place back down the plate. Sighing heavily, curled his hand into a fist "It wasn't easy. . . I-I saw everything. . . Me fighting you? I-I can't even look at myself. What kind of leader fending off my teammate?!"

Without a warning, Cole suddenly use his fist to slam the table, causing the table to rack and crack in the middle. Sending flying his breakfast and the plate shattered to the ground. Zane backed away immediately since the crack traveled to his view. The Master of Earth gasped, scrutinized his hands and started to shake.

"I-I didn't mean to do it! I don't know what come out of me!" Cole shouted. Zane was taking note lately. How the corrupted side of his require strength and other is emotional. Of course a few of corrupted side of his disrupted his heart and mind, he had to learn how to eradicate the previous existence of his corrupted side.

"Cole, it's okay. It is not your fault." Zane replied calmly. Cole shook his head, denying the fact "No, I didn't do anything to stop it! Look what kind of damage I've done. The Bounty, my teammates are hurt, and harming citizens in Ninjago!" He held his head for what the damage he listed. He suddenly felt a cool touch on his left shoulder. It was Zane who was appeasing his leader stress. He looked to his left and met with Zane crystal blue eyes as he knelt to seating himself near his side.

"Brother, calm down. You may make a mistake in the past, but you can change it in the future. . . Do you want me to leave you be?"

"N-no." Knowing the black ninja clad need his comfort, Zane continued with the subject "You are our leader. Where is your sense of leadership, Cole? If you kept doubting your action, how can you focus help us reaching to our success against the Serpentine?"

Cole hesitated, suck in air and shoot out. He was right. A ninja shouldn't stress that happen in the past; you cannot change the mistake in the past. Agreeing with the Master of Ice, he said ". . .Your right. Sensei always say to us, looking forward into the future."

Zane rested his palm on his arm. Silence for a brief moment, trying to grow his leader low self-esteem "Cole, I say Jay won the comebacks."

"Excuse me?" Cole asked, look amused. He still remember their petite game. "No, no. I know Kai. He won fair and square."

Zane grow a smirk imprinted on his face. His brother didn't change his personality, not a slightest faded away. To taught his leader to his normal status, trying to reminisce the good times. It would be a long way to restore, but they're family who support each others "I recorded everything while you are out. I have the proof. I will show you and then get some rest,"

Cole raised a brow. Tempting, he nodded added with a smirk "Show me then,"

* * *

Kai stormed out of the hallway. Expecting to meet Cole in the dining room. Instead, he spotted Lloyd sitting on the training deck floor, arms rested on the rail, staring through the dazzling sea. As Kai slowly tiptoed to the kid, cautiously planting his foot to avoid the eroded wood, he reached to the lad and sat near the young Green Ninja. Knowing the fact, his dad is gone.

"Lloyd?" Kai asked. He was about to stretch his arm over his neck until Lloyd spoke up. "Not in a mood, Kai. . ."

"Sorry that I ruined your parade. . . Lloyd, I- uh, I know your dad survive."

"What make you think that? You're not sure about everything! Leave me alone!" Lloyd threatened. Kai instantly retreated his arm and eyed at him. Stubborn and use anger against his friends was not a wise choice. Lloyd should understand about his dad will get crazy and done extremely scene to maybe one day concur Ninjago. But Lloyd never asks for any of that. Instead, risking his life for a weapon and ended up, dead.

"Lloyd, have you ever seen your dad fail before excluding us preventing him? He travel far wide to save you from the Serpentine. He also helped you fending off the flood of Serpentine when the time we got captured. And look at that, he escaped. Leave all the dirty work to the skeletons to see you again. . . And I bet he'll come back from the aftermath without a scratch_ on_ him." Kai stated.

Lloyd finally meet eye contact with Kai. A sorrowful eyes switched to believe expression. Kai was right. His dad got away from nasty situation he always bring himself into.

"I guess your right," Lloyd slightly smiled and continued "I know my dad cannot be defeated by unworthy snakes. Thanks Kai, at least I know my dad _might_ survive from the explosion."

"Trust me kid, I know my nemesis very well. Of course it was unmistakable for possessing Cole, our brother, our brother Lloyd. One day, you'll encounter him. Destiny calls, overall, the destiny isn't over. . . for now." Kai calmly said, once again stretching his arm, rested on him and pulling him close.

"Trust me," The two watched the horizon. The tangerine orange sun find its way through the horizon, seeking for a new day.

* * *

In the Lost City of Ouroborus, the ruined of the Rattle copter. Fire sizzling and only few Serpentine's survived are the generals. They were processing removing scraps above their tribes. It seems they were being told by someone.

Viewing into the pit, a blue scaly hand popped out and grabbed on hold of the ring. Skales had survived; feeling wary. While he pull himself forward into the outside of the ring, a foot stomped in front of his perspective view along with a shiny gold weapon. He was breathless. Gasped. Because it was Lord Garmadon.

"Hello, Skales!" Lord Garmadon hissed. Uh oh, someone is mad if someone stole his precious weapon. His clothing was ripped, combustion by the fire, and bruises on certain areas. He eventually survive my leaping off the Rattle copter while Skales was overwhelmed by crashing into the trap and meeting Lord Garmadon.

"I-I thought you didn't sssurvive from the crasssh!" Said Skales.

"And I thought you died in a heart attack upon you seeing me arriving in the station. You undesirable snake!" Lord Garmadon spat. He kicked Skales on his snout and sending back into the pit. He screamed in dismay as Lord turned his back to the pit. Skales survive from the pit, he can survive from the death again.

"No one underestimated me and my choice!" As Lord Garmadon finish his business with Skales, he slipped into his mind and ponder. _Did I won? No, I lost the battle. . . No I think this is a 'fair' and bitter war. The black ninja is back home with his friend and my son. . . I shall let him. My son, I cared for his safety. I won't bother coming back to claim the black ninja at all. I have a long road to control the Serpentine once again._ He thought.

Lord Garmadon stared at the horizon that is sprouting for a new day. As he dazed, he return back to the throne to claim it once again.

* * *

**A/N-** So this is the end! Surprised that Lord Garmadon survived? I know you are! And Cole slightly changed. But he have frien- I mean brothers on his side to help. Should I make a squeal? Hmmm...

**Good bye everyone and have a marvelous day/night! :) And thanks for reading!**

I will try to eliminate the virus as soon as possible with Nataly (**WhiteColor**) advice. Thanks Nataly! And thank god that it has reached to the Epilogue. So with all the time, I will delete it! Wish me luck!

**Solidground- Aye... Can't be updating for a while. Oh, and look at my bio, because your name is somewhere... ;)**


End file.
